


Manic Pixie Dream Boy

by tviiktviik



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tviiktviik/pseuds/tviiktviik
Summary: 18-year-old Craig Tucker is gay and virgin. To move on from his unrequited crush on his straight friend, he tries to find someone to lose his virginity with. What will happen once he matches with a very unique boy named Tweek on a dating app?





	1. A match

Craig Tucker, 18 years old, was annoyed. It’s what he felt most of the time, if he felt anything: annoyance, frustration, anger. Most of the time he was chill, but not now. He had just come home from his friend Jimmy’s place, from something he thought was supposed to be a guys’ night. What waited him was actually his crush of a long time, Token Black, and his new girlfriend. He had managed to keep a cool façade the entire time, but he felt hurt and rejection.

He had discovered he was gay when he was in middle school. He had never really paid attention to girls, but after carefully “experimenting” with gay porn he realized. He started developing feeling towards Token shortly before high school, and ever since then he had been floating in his pathetic unrequited feelings. Sometimes he wished he could not feel anything at all, and that’s why he was happy when he felt anything but desperation.

He knew he was being selfish. His friends accepted his sexuality and wanted him to find someone, he shouldn’t have been such a dick. He had a crush on a straight guy, and this whole crush things made his life unnecessarily more difficult than it should have been. He wanted to move on, but it was hard to find any gay guys of his age in such a small town. He had installed a dating app on his phone, but either he was extremely unlucky, or it just didn’t have much to offer for him. Most of the guys there lived way too far away, were too old and perverted, posted only pics of their dicks or just used fake profiles. Clyde and Jimmy said he had too high standards. Fuck them, they both had girlfriends too.

Craig was still a virgin, and he desperately wanted to get rid of it. He just had _some_ standards, though he was considering lowering the bar more and more. He still wasn’t desperate enough to fuck Mr. Garrison, though. Just some cute guy who was willing to have sex with him, and that’s it. As he was mostly swapping guys left, his eyes caught one particular profile.

_coffeemonster (18)_

_“Hello!!_ _☕_ _☕_ _”_

That was his bio. _Hello?_ Craig had never seen this guy before, even though he was his age and lived quite close to him. Someone who had just moved in? Or maybe he was just visiting? Craig could be fine with that, no strings attached or anything. The boy had naturally blond hair that was sticking in every direction possible. His blue eyes were very captivating, and his skin was pale. He could have been very cute, but he looked sleep deprived. This could have been some alternative Instagram model that had his photo stolen by a catfish, so Craig didn’t get too excited. But he wouldn’t lose anything from trying, right? He swapped right and thought that’s enough for today. He looked for clean clothes and headed to shower.

When he came back, his phone had a notification for him.

_Congratulations! You matched with coffeemonster!_

The guy was online.

 

_Hey_

_Hey,,,,,,,,_

_I'm tweek_

 

_Craig_

_So is that you_

_Who????_

_The guy in the photo_

_Yes???????_

_Are you saying it could be someone else?!_

_Do people do taht here???_

_Are you really you??_

_Yeah_

_Can you take a photo with a time stamp_

_Are you blackmailing me????_

_Dude just making sure_

_I've met too many pervs here_

That wasn’t very good start for a conversation. Craig didn’t know whether he found this guy crazy, or if he himself seemed too suspicious and crazy. He just didn’t want to face any disappointments anymore, so he wrote the current date and time on a piece of paper and took a selfie.

_Look here's mine, do it like this_

_[image]_

_You're so hot_

_Ppl like you shoudln't be here!_

_FU_

_Aaaahhhh_

_Okay_

_Here you go_

_[image]_

Craig opened the image. It was the same guy, with messy blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes that had dark circles under them. This guy may not have been conventionally attractive, but he wasn’t ugly either. He was holding a note with current date and time written on it, and the whole image looked unfiltered.

_You still there,,,,,,,,?????_

_You think i'm ugly_

_It's okay it's the truth_

Okay, some red flags there. Craig wasn't sure if it was a good idea to get involved with someone like this. What if he was underage? That’s something Craig didn’t want to get involved with.

_No you're not_

_It was just 10 minutes_

_You're cute_

_Are you really 18?_

_Yes but I’m not showing my ID!!!!!!_

_You’ll steal my identity or some shit_

Craig didn’t want to get too suspicious. It’s not like Tweek looked like a little kid. So, this is it, Craig finally managed to find a guy his age who even sent a photo of his face instead his dick. His typing style may be slightly frustrating, and he seemed a bit too much of a hassle, but Craig knew he couldn't get too picky now. Tweek wasn't the kind of guy he wanted to go out with, but Craig was a horny 18-year-old. At least the guy was enough to distract Craig's thought from his desperate and stupid crush on Token. Just meet him, fuck him and then move on.

_Great_

_Me too_

_Wanna meet?_

_I want to have sex_

_Yeah me too_

_So when_

_I can't have sex with you_

_Why the fuck not_

_You matched with me_

_You're too hot for me_

_You're not a virgin_

_Why should I be_

_Are you some kind of perv_

_And yes I am a virgin_

_HOW????????_

_There's not that many options in this town_

_Look do you want to fuck or not?_ _  
Yes or no_

_Yes_

_I want to lose my virginity_

_With a guy_

Craig felt something he might be able to call amusement. They were chatting on a dating for app for gay men. It should be obvious.

_You're fine with another virgin?_

_It must be a virgin_

_Because i'll mess up_

_You're not so good at flirting you know_

_So just sex right_

_When can you meet_

_Friday_

_My parents are out_

_Just in case let's meet at Stark's Pond_

_I don't want to get robbed or killed_

_5PM okay with you?_

_Yeah_

_I'm not anyone suspicious!!!!_

_You sound suspicious as hell dude_

_So what do you prefer_

_Top or bottom?_

_I'm fine with whatever_

_Jesus_

_I haven't thought about it_

_Pressure!!!!!_

_No need to feel pressured_

_Just asking_

_We'll see then_

 

It was a chilly day when Craig found himself waiting for his fuck-buddy-to-be at Stark’s Pond. He felt nervous and excited, even though it probably didn’t show on his face.

”S-sorry I’m late,” the blond greeted him shyly. He didn’t sound like Craig had imagined, but his voice was quite sweet. ”I'm Tweek.”

”I figured,” Crag replied, and added, ”Craig.”

”S-see? I'm not suspicious at all,” Tweek said nervously, and it’s not like Craig couldn’t tell that. Tweek definitely wasn’t someone who could physically hurt him, unless he was carrying a gun. He did have quite a strange aura around him though, and he was twitching every now and then. Despite his attractive features, his nervous and weird behavior made it easy to believe he was still a virgin. Not that Craig had any right to say anything about that matter. Craig didn’t say anything, so Tweek smiled and asked, “So, should we go?”

They walked in silence, as Craig really didn’t have any interest to have an actual discussion while Tweek seemed to be focusing on staying as calm as possible. It turned out that Tweek didn’t live very far from his place, which was weird since Craig had never met him before. Maybe he was homeschooled?

“Your parents aren’t going to suddenly burst in, right?” Craig asked to make sure. He didn’t want his first time to fail for all the wrong reasons.

“No, they often work late. My dad owns a coffeehouse,” Tweek said, and as if he suddenly remembered something extremely vital, he asked, “Oh Jesus! I need to make coffee for us! You want some right?”

“Uh, no thanks. Don’t like coffee,” Craig replied. At least now it makes sense where the smell of coffee comes from.

“I love coffee!” Tweek said, and Craig could tell that – the guy had his own coffee maker in his room, and he started preparing a drink for himself. They came here to fuck, so why was he suddenly making coffee? He was already getting a bit nervous himself and he didn’t want this to take longer than necessary.

”Okay, so should we start?” he asked, taking off his sweater.

”Start what?” Tweek asked, looking confused.  
”... Sex?” Craig replied with just as confused voice, and Tweek’s eyes widened.

”WHAT?!” the blond shrieked, as if Craig was suggesting this out of nowhere.

”You wanted to do this, right? So let's just fuck already.”

”W-wait! I'm not mentally prepared!” Tweek sounded like he was starting panic, and Craig didn’t know how to move forward from this point. He wasn’t some kind of player, he had never had sex in the first place! Was Tweek just playing some kind of game that was part of his idea of foreplay, or was he actually fucking serious now?

” _You_ invited me here to fuck, and now you're saying you're not prepared?” Craig rarely lost his cool, but he was getting kind of annoyed. He was starting to regret that he ever thought searching for a fuck buddy over a dating app would be a good idea. This situation had already got way too far from his comfort zone, and he was starting to feel akward.

”Sh-shouldn't we, like... Go on a date or something first?” Tweek asked.

”Huh?”

”I-I mean! This is both of our first time and all, we should get known to each other a little first, right?” Tweek asked as if it should have been obvious. Well it wasn’t obvious to Craig, he wanted to interact as little as possible with this guy and date was absolutely out of question at this point. This spaz made him feel emotions he wasn’t ready to feel when he agreed to meet him, and it was very uncomfortable.

”Sorry dude, I have no interest in doing that with you,” he said bluntly, maybe sounding a bit too harsh. But there was no point in leading Tweek on when he simply wasn’t Craig’s type at all.

”Jerk!”

”Look, if you want to do this with someone else, I'll just leave. No hard feelings,” Craig sighed and put his sweater back on. Even if Tweek suddenly wanted to have sex with him after all, he wasn’t in the mood anymore. He was prepared for his first time to be awkward, but not like _this._

”No! Please don't leave!” Tweek pleaded desperately and grabbed Craig’s arm. ”I want to do it with you, I... I probably won't get another chance with a guy like you.”

The blond looked sad, but Craig could tell he wasn’t playing any games.

”Is... Is it because I'm ugly?” Tweek asked, and Craig sighed. He pretended not to see the wetness in Tweek’s eyes. He didn’t know how to deal with crying people, and one of his best friends was a major crybaby.

”You are attractive, dude. I wouldn't have agreed to do this if I didn't think so,” he said, and it was the truth. Would it make Tweek feel better if he told him that he was very cute, but just a little bit too crazy for his taste? ”You're just not my type to do that kind of shit.”

”May I ask, what is your type then?” Tweek sounded curious and let go of Craig’s arm. An image of Token flashed in Craig’s mind and suddenly he felt even more pissed off.

”None of your business.”  
”O-okay... Sorry,” Tweek said with a sad voice and Craig immediately felt a tiny sting in his heart. He didn’t mean to be insensitive, but it just came out naturally. But Tweek was clearly trying his best to be nice towards him, so he really didn’t have a reason to be a dick.

”Okay. One date. You pick the place,” he said, sighing. Tweek face lit up and he smiled genuinely. Craig Tucker was defeated. He should have congratulated Tweek, people rarely got under his skin like this.

”I'll think about it!” Tweek said and poured another cup of coffee for himself. Craig never noticed him finishing the first one.

”It's fine, just pick a place so we can get over with it.”  
”No! I must pick it carefully!” Tweek said, and continued, ”But first I need to learn what kind of guy you are.”

Craig wasn't following this guy at all. He wanted to go on a date to know him better, but before that he needed to get known to him so he could plan a date?

“Terribly uninteresting kind,” he replied, and it wasn’t a lie. He wasn’t particularly interesting person: “average” was the first word that came to his mind. Tweek had commented his looks earlier, but he didn’t find himself so attractive either. To be honest, he wasn’t sure why Tweek was so stubborn over going on a date with him. Maybe he was desperate as well.

He was saved from the awkward date interview when they heard someone entering the house downstairs.

 _“Tweek? You home?”_ a man’s voice called.

“Y-yes, dad!” Tweek replied, and turned to Craig, “it’s my dad.”

“You said your parents wouldn’t be coming home soon!” Craig whispered. “What if he caught us fucking?!”  
“Ack! Don’t say that!” Tweek said, and added, “It’s not like I was planning to do that with you now anyway!” Craig grunted and rolled his eyes. The door of Tweek’s rooms opened and a man maybe in his late 40s stepped in.

“Oh, you had a friend over?” he asked with a calm voice, sounding surprised. Maybe Tweek didn’t have people over in general. He seemed very serene, like a complete opposite of his son. “I’m Richard, Tweek’s dad. We own the coffeehouse, have you ever tasted our coffee?”  
“C-Craig Tucker,” Craig introduced himself. Why was he still doing this? Why hadn’t he bailed yet? “I don’t really like coffee, sir.”

“Oh, you will once you taste our blend. You see, we at the Tweek Bros-“

“Dad!” Tweek interrupted his father, “Please don’t start.”

“Right. Sorry, son,” Richard apologized, and turned to Craig, “will you stay for the dinner, Craig?”

“No thank you sir, I was just about to leave,” Craig said, feeling relieved he had an excuse to run away.

“I-I’ll see you out,” Tweek said and followed him downstairs. He was quiet, but grabbed Craig’s arm once more before Craig left the house.

“Um… Let’s text again, alright?” the blond asked, looking shy and wary. Craig had his chance to tell him that this wasn’t working out and they probably should forget about the whole date thing. But for some reason he wasn’t able to do that. Whatever, it’s not like he had much to lose at this point.

“Sure, Tweek,” he said with a monotonous voice. “Text me about your date plan, okay?”

“I will!” Tweek said and stared at Craig with intense eyes. Craig felt like he wasn’t able to move.

“What?” he asked, and Tweek blushed slightly.

“N-nothing. See you later,” the blond said and gave Craig a shy smile. As the door closed behind Craig, he took a deep breath. He really didn’t want to interact with anyone today, he felt almost exhausted.

As the days went by, he got occasional texts from Tweek. It was very mundane stuff, like asking how his day was or what he had for dinner. Craig discovered that sending photos of his pet guinea pig Stripe was a good way to both keep Tweek satisfied while not having to answer too many questions. Craig never started these texting sessions, though sometimes he thought about asking Tweek to take naughty photos of himself to boost his very self-esteem. That would probably freak him out, though.

Next weekend, when he got yet another text from Tweek.

_Test_

_Huh_

_Just testing have you blocked me yet_

Okay, at least Tweek was very self-aware. Or he saw Craig as some kind of douchebag.

_Don't worry_

_I'll just tell you to fuck off if necessary_

_I don't ghost people_

_Ghosts?????????_

_It means cutting all the contact suddenly_

_Disappearing like a ghost_

_You get it?_

_Oh i get it_

_That's what people do to me_

_You still haven't_

Craig had been ghosted before, by people that probably didn’t even exist in real life. He knew it was something that just happened in these apps, but it made him feel almost sorry for Tweek. It seemed like he was used to rejection, as Craig remembered how Tweek considered himself ugly. Tweek wasn’t a bad guy, he was just quite a lot to handle. Some horny fuckboys probably weren’t going to waste their time on a guy like that. Craig was horny, but he wasn't a fuckboy.

_I won't_

_It's rude af_

_Thanks!!!!!_

_So_

_I’m bored_

_Hmmm_

_You’re telling me this because…_

_Do you wanna come over_

_Is this the date?_

_No!!!!_

_Uhhh_

_Then what it is_

_Let’s just watch a movie or something_

_Please_

_You mean like Netflix and chill?_

_Yeah I have Netflix!!!!_

_You can stay the night_

_Parents working late again_

Craig didn’t know if Tweek was just acting like this to appear pure and innocent. Was this supposed to be well planned, casual seduction, or was Tweek was just naturally like that? He heard some girls did that, but why would Tweek do it when Craig had made very clear that he wanted to fuck?

_Sure_

_I’m just taking a shower_

_You can take Stripe too!_

_So she won’t be lonely_

Craig smiled slightly. He didn’t want to admit it, but Tweek’s appreciation towards Stripe made him feel giddy.

_She is happy at home_

_Sorry it’s going to be just me_

_Aww i want to see her one day_

_You can meet her later if you want to_

_Shower now, see you soon_

_OkAY BYE_

As Craig was looking for a clean shirt, he realized he had just invited Tweek over his place one day. Something was starting, and Craig wasn’t sure whether it was that bad thing at all anymore.


	2. An alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date that wasn't a date. Sexting.

The smell of cheese pizza and coffee filled Craig’s nostrils when he stepped inside the Tweak residence. He was greeted with a shy “hi” by a boy whose blond hair was still damp from shower and who this time had managed to button his shirt correctly.

“I made pizza,” Tweek said and led Craig to the spacious kitchen.

“You “made” it? You mean you put a frozen pizza in the oven and took it out?” Craig asked with amused voice, and Tweek made a small pout.

“I can cook by myself too! And bake!” the blond protested, which was somewhat interesting to Craig. Tweek usually talked himself down, but he seemed to be quite serious about his culinary skills.

“Oh? Maybe you should prove it to me sometime then,” Craig challenged the other boy and was immediately aware of his behavior. He was voluntarily participating in a friendly banter with Tweek, and now he also basically gave his consent to meet Tweek more often.

“I-if you really want me to, I can bake for you,” Tweek said with a blush on his face. He was fiddling his shirt nervously and tried to avoid eye contact with Craig. He put a slice of pizza on a plate and gave it to Craig. “N-now, if you please, before it gets cold…!”

“Can I at least put my stuff in your room first?” Craig asked, pointing his back bag.

“Ack! Sorry, I should have realized, I’m such a…! Of course you-“ Tweek was losing control, and Craig knew he had to take action.

“Hey,” Craig said calmly and smiled. He laid the pizza plate on the table and took a hold of Tweek’s hands. “Calm down. It’s just me.”

“You’re not “just you” to me,” Tweek protested, looking away. Even though Craig didn’t want to admit it, it felt good to be appreciated by someone this way. After a short silence, Tweek looked back at him, eyes now full of determination. Before Craig could properly comprehend what was going on, he realized that Tweek had wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezing him into a hug.

Craig wasn’t exactly a touchy-feely person, and he didn’t see Tweek as a one either. However, right that moment anything else than returning the hug would have felt the wrong thing to do. They stayed like that for a while, and despite Craig’s crave for sexual encounters with Tweek, he suddenly felt bashful. So, instead of placing his hands on Tweek’s butt or even waist he just held them against the blond boy’s shoulder blades. Jesus, he was such a virgin.

The sound of his stomach growling brought him back to reality.

“S-sorry, you must be hungry! You can take your stuff upstairs, I’ll bring the pizza there,” Tweek said and pulled away from the hug. Craig felt warm.

As they were chatting and eating the pizza – and Tweek, of course, drinking his coffee – Craig remembered what he had been meaning to ask for a while now.

“Where do you go to high school?” he asked, and added, “I haven’t seen you around South Park High.”

“It’s… It’s in Jefferson,” Tweek replied shortly. Jefferson, Jefferson… That was quite far away. Maybe there was a high school that was a little more special than South Park’s average high school for average people. Except people like Token, who for some reason had refused his parents’ offers to go somewhere better. People like him could make it big no matter where he was studying – of course Craig was happy that Token stayed in South Park, even though he did think it was a waste.

”You are going to graduate soon too, right?”

”Uh... Yeah. Sure.”

”What do you want to after that? College?” Craig kept asking questions, but Tweek started to seem a bit uncomfortable with this topic.  
  
”I... I'll just work at the coffee house and think about something,” the blond shrugged. ”I don't have any dreams or anything.”

”Me neither,” Craig said, which was the truth. He wasn’t stupid, he liked learning new things, he just disliked studying and he used to have quite bad reputation among teachers. ”I want to go to college though. To study physics.”

”Wow! You're so smart!” Tweek said, and to Craig it felt like a genuine compliment.

”I'm not, I just like science. And space,” he explained. As a little boy he had this silly dream of being an astronaut, but like most little boys, he also grew up. He still enjoyed physics and mathematics – they felt safe and sure for him, as they had clear answers for every problem. He was bad with humanities and politics because of their nature that he found irrational, and to be quite honest, he didn’t even care about either. At worst he’d end up hanging out with Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski.

Craig didn’t need to ask Tweek what he liked, as he could easily make assumptions by his room. Last time Craig was here he didn’t pay attention – or maybe he just wasn’t interested enough in his surroundings. Now he noticed lot of things, such as a book shelf full of self-help books about topics such as meditation or mindfulness, or the plastic models of different type of air crafts and tanks. They were well built, which was quite surprising to Craig as Tweek didn’t strike to him as that type of person. Perhaps he was very artistic and creative. Craig was neither. The room didn’t have any signs of Tweek being a fan of particular sports teams, and instead there were piles of CDs lying around. And plants, many green plants.

_Huh, I guess some people still listen to physical CDs._

“S-sorry this room is such a mess,” Tweek said meekly, as if he was aware of Craig looking around. “We can go downstairs to watch Netflix. I’ll make some popcorn.”

Craig found his way to the Tweak family’s living room, and suddenly he was curious: what kind of stuff Tweek liked to watch? While Tweek was in the kitchen to prepare the popcorn, he opened the Netflix app on the TV and chose the sub account named “Tweek”.

Tweek’s account didn’t have that many movies or TV shows, and instead it was full of documentaries. To be specific, conspiracy theory documentaries. 9/11, Illuminati, MK-Ultra… And that awful document about ancient aliens, which Craig found as an insult towards people who were seriously into about finding life on other planets.

_Five stars? Come on, Tweek._

“Oh, you found my account,” Tweek said when he sat next to Craig on the couch, placing the bowl of fresh between them. “I loved that documentary! Have you seen it?”

“Umm, yeah.” Craig’s answer was blunt, but he didn’t want to be an asshole about Tweek’s interests. Yet. “It wasn’t really my thing.”

“We can watch anything you like,” Tweek offered, hugging his knees. Craig actually loved the children’s show _Red Racer_ that recently got a reboot on Netflix, but for some reason he felt it would have been lame thing to watch on a date that wasn’t really a date. Not that Tweek would judge him, he didn’t seem very judgmental person overall. He decided to compromise and went through the “plan to watch” list, which had even more documentaries and a few TV shows. He found _Chilling Adventures of Sabrina,_ which seemed like an alright and neutral pick.

“This okay with you?” he asked, and Tweek looked slightly worried.

“It’s not scary show, right? I wasn’t sure about that, so I just kept it there. I’m just so bad with the scary stuff!” he babbled, and Craig wanted to hug him. Man, if Tweek was trying to be cute, he was very successful. “My dad- he made me watch _Black Mirror_ with him, telling me it would teach me good things about the society, and I just felt awful for days after that!”

“Maybe you should lay off with the conspiracy theory videos, then,” Craig blurted out, and Tweek huffed. “Don’t worry, it’s not scary. And if it is, I’m here for you.”

In his mind that had felt like a cool way to flirt, but when he said it out loud, he just felt super lame instead. But Tweek didn’t seem to mind.

“O-okay, can we… Can you hold me? That would make me feel comfortable,” the blond asked. This time, he didn’t try to advert his eyes, even though he was blushing. Craig decided that blush on ears was his potential secret kink. He let Tweek lean against his body and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, who hit play on the remote controller.

The show wasn’t very good, but Tweek seemed to be quite into it. When Tweek wanted to pause it for a while to go to the bathroom, Craig wanted to try something. He placed the half empty popcorn bowl on the floor and laid down on the couch.

“Are you tired? Do you want to do something else than watch Netflix?” Tweek asked when he came back, and Craig shook his head.

“Come here,” he said, and Tweek did. He seemed to understand what Craig wanted him to do, as he laid down beside him. He didn’t have any objections when Craig wrapped his arm around him. “Okay, we can continue now.”

For the rest of the show Craig wasn’t really concentrating what was happening in it, as he was more focused on his dick pressing against Tweek’s butt. He wasn’t sure if Tweek noticed it, but he was getting hard. The sweet friction that came from Tweek’s ass grinding against him occasionally, like it was done in purpose, didn’t really help. He tried to play it smooth and didn’t make a number out of it.

“Craig, can I ask you something?” Tweek asked suddenly, and Craig’s stomach twisted. He didn’t like discussions that started this way.

“Sure.” _Not really, but sure._

”Do you know Kenny McCormick?”

That surprised Craig. Not only he wasn’t expecting such question, he also wasn’t aware Tweek would know someone that he knew. Maybe they had even went to same school when they were kids, but Craig just didn’t recognize him? Then again, Kenny was the kind of guy that knew lot of weird people.

”Yeah. I used to hang out with him for a while.”  
  
”Really?!”

”Yeah... Why are you getting so excited?” Wait, Tweek didn't actually like Kenny? A perverted bastard like Kenny didn't-

No, he was actually surprisingly good match for Tweek. But he didn't deserve Tweek!

“How do you know Kenny?” he asked.

“U-uh, that is… I’m not sure if I can tell you, it’s kind of a family business secret,” Tweek answered. So Tweek and Kenny had some kind of secret between them, and Craig wasn’t invited. He knew it was selfish of him as just a while ago he didn’t have any interest to know anything about Tweek, but now it made him feel uncomfortable.

“Oh. Okay,” Craig replied bluntly, and Tweek looked at him, a little bit worried.

“Well, alright. Sometimes I need to go get a delivery from his house, it’s for the coffeehouse. I don’t see him that often, but sometimes I do,” Tweek started explaining, and it didn’t seem like a lie. Tweek probably didn’t even tell lies, he’d be too worried about being found out.

“So, what about him?”

”It's just...”

”Just...?” Craig continued. Everything was going so well with Tweek, the chemistry between them felt great, so why are they suddenly talking about some other guy? What could Tweek possibly see in that guy? Did Craig some here to just mentor his soon-to-be friends with benefits to hook up with someone else? If Tweek thought that shit would fly with Craig, then-  
  
”Craig, I think Kenny McCormick might be an alien!”

_What._

”What?”

”He totally is! Because a long time ago he was gone for a long time, they said he died, so his stupid friends took me as a replacement for a while. But Craig, he came back!” Tweek explained, looking deadly serious. Craig assumed that “stupid friends” meant Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman. He found that very weird, since he should have known Tweek by now. Or had those dumbasses terrorized everyone else too? ”He came back, and no one seems to remember he died in the first place. But I do!”

”Um, Tweek. You're seriously weird.”

”Don't say that! I'm serious!” Tweek protested. He sat up, quickly went upstairs and came back with some kind of weird plastic object that to Craig looked like a torture device. ”Look, I got this protective gear from online auction, it protected me from his alien magic!”

_”Alien magic?_ Really? _”_

”I don't know what it is, I'm not an alien! But I know for sure that Kenny did something that made people to forget about his death. Everyone except me!” Tweek was absolutely serious about this, and Craig found the whole situation extremely absurd. ”You like space and stuff, right? What do you think, Craig?”

”I seriously do not know what to think, dude. I'm not sure if you're joking or if you're actually this delusional,” Craig said, and then remembered the weird documentaries he saw on Tweek’s Netflix account. ”Please don't tell me you're some kind of conspiracy theorist...”

”Craig! I _am_ serious! Don't you believe there's life out there?”  
”Yeah, I do.”  
”So...?”

”Look, this life you're talking about is most likely not how you think it is. It's very interesting and exciting concept, but not like this. What you're talking about is just sci-fi fantasy made by humans with wild imagination.” _Like you,_ Craig thought to himself.

”But... But Kenny feels like he's from different world! He's so strange and mysterious...,” Tweek continued, which kind of annoyed Craig. There was nothing mysterious about that guy, except maybe when you couldn’t understand what the fuck he was saying.

”Tweek, do you have a crush on Kenny?” Craig tried not sound pissed off. He had to make sure. He didn't know why, but he just had to.  
  
”Huh? No, I don't,” Tweek answered, looking confused. A generous answer. For some reason, Craig felt relief. ”I don't have a crush on anyone, Craig. I've never had,” Tweek continued, and Craig couldn’t help but believe him. So, Tweek wasn’t in same situation as Craig was with his stupid crush on another guy – he wasn’t interested in anyone else and he didn’t see Craig as a potential boyfriend either. He just simply wanted to lose his virginity with another guy, whether he was doing that much progress at it or not.

”Okay,” Craig started, trying to keep his poker face. ”Listen, Kenny is weird because he just is. Him and his dumbass friends. Though to be honest, you are the weirdest one.”

”You're mean...”

”Don't take it badly, dude,” he said and ruffled Tweek’s hair. ”It's kind of charming, really. Just don't tell Kenny you think he's an alien, he'll just try messing with your head for pure fun.”

”I don’t talk to him that much,” Tweek replied. Then, he continued, ”I don't really talk with people... Or aliens. Sometimes gnomes, but I just tell them to leave me alone.” Craig was amazed how unpredictable Tweek could possibly be. He was going to ask whether he didn’t talk to anyone at school, but the comment about gnomes totally distracted him. What kind of gnomes Tweek meant, was it supposed to be some kind of metaphor or was he talking about actual _gnomes_? No, wait, why did Craig even care?

”I don't know what you're talking about,” he said bluntly, not even trying to get an explanation. ”You know, you sound like you’re getting kind of tired. We should go to bed.”

”Okay, but...” Tweek played with Craig’s shirt and had a hopeful look in his eyes. ”Can we still cuddle? It feels nice.”

“Sure. I just need to use the bathroom first,” Craig said. He had to get some release if Tweek was going to be glued on him for the rest of the night. He didn’t want to spend entire night blueballed.

When they were back to Tweek’s room, he grabbed his phone and clean underwear with him. Tweek was staring at him intensely.

“What?”

“Why are you taking your phone to bathroom?” Damn, this guy noticed everything, but he wasn’t aware of certain things that should have been obvious. However, Craig felt comfortable enough with Tweek already, so he was just going to be honest.

“Because your ass has been grinding on my dick for two hours, and I have to jack off or it’s going to hurt. I’m using my phone to watch porn,” Craig answered in monotonous voice.

“O-oh,” Tweek stuttered, slight blush creeping on his cheeks. He started looking for something from his closet. “H-have fun, then. I’ll get the bed ready.”

Craig couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt. _“Have fun”?_ Wouldn’t this usually lead to a situation where the other guy says something like _“oh, I can help you with that”_? Did Tweek even want him in the first place? Was he even gay? He could have been just confused. But Tweek didn’t show signs of liking women either, yet he did show signs of having some level of interest in Craig. Maybe he was just being shy because of his lack of experience, or he was dead serious about the whole “no sex before first date” thing.

He picked a random video from his Pornhub favorites. _Twink Fucking his Friend in Home while Mom is Gone_. Craig was already half-hard because of Tweek, so this shouldn’t take long. He sat down on the toilet seat and grabbed his cock, pumping it in familiar rhythm.

Did Tweek ever do this? He had to, right? What kind of fantasies did Tweek have? Tweek could have been some kind of closet pervert. Craig didn’t even pay attention on the video on his phone screen when he started imagining Tweek, legs spread on his bed and carefully caressing his dick. Craig started pumping faster when his imagination added himself in the picture, doing this to Tweek. Fuck, he wanted to have sex with Tweek so badly. He wanted to hear what kind of noises and faces Tweek would make when he was turned on. Shit, he should ask Tweek to take lewd photos for Craig someday. How was he supposed to survive tonight?

He came with a jolt, trying to get all his semen on toilet paper. After washing his hands and brushing his teeth, he returned to Tweek’s room, his eyes meeting a nice view.

Tweek was wearing an over-sized, black t-shirt and no pants. Or maybe he was wearing very short shorts, but Craig couldn’t seem them – the shirt almost reached Tweek’s bony knees. He looked adorable, and he remembered his friend Clyde telling him how nice it is to have his girlfriend wear his shirt on her. Except this was probably Tweek’s dad’s shirt, and that idea wasn’t so hot. Nevertheless, he was cute, and somehow this homely look made Craig feel relaxed.

Then he saw them: light cut marks on the boy’s left wrist – they didn’t look fresh, but they were visible and obviously self-made.

He decided not to say anything, not right now at least.

“I-I got you a pillow and blanket,” Tweek said, and to Craig it seemed like he was trying to avoid eye contact with him. Maybe he was aware of those marks showing but didn’t want to talk about it. It’s not exactly like Craig had been very enthusiastic to hear about Tweek’s life before.

“Thanks.”

He shut the lights and crawled underneath the blanket with Tweek. His heart was beating fast when he wrapped his arm around Tweek to spoon him – this was the first time he was spending a night like this with another guy. Tweek seemed to appreciate the gesture despite stiffing for a couple of seconds, but as he made a happy sigh and placed his hand on Craig’s, Craig got more courageous.

Slowly he slid his hand from Tweek’s chest lower, until it was resting against on Tweek’s tummy. The thin cotton fabric of Tweek’s shirt was blocking Craig from feeling Tweek’s skin, but he had this strong urge to feel it as much as possible. He was feeling incredibly hot and he now was even more aware of Tweek’s butt pressing against his dick. If he hadn’t fapped earlier, this situation would have been anything but comfortable. The combination of holding Tweek this close and the natural scent of the blond with a tint of coffee was turning Craig on again, and he was quite sure Tweek was feeling that way too.

His fingers lingered on the hem of Tweek’s shirt, and his hand was shaking when he finally had the balls to slip it underneath the fabric. When he started feeling Tweek’s bare chest, he felt the other boy’s heartbeat speeding up. He wasn’t sure what exactly he should do here, but Tweek clearly wanted him to take control so he decided to go with whatever felt right. He remembered how Tweek had said that he wants to have sex with another virgin, and he now understood why. He started touching Tweek’s hardened nipples and heard the boy moaning softly.

“Feels good?” he asked to make sure he wasn’t fucking things up and got another moan as a response. The smell of Tweek’s neck was almost intoxicating, he couldn’t help but kiss it softly. He had always disliked his straight friends’ habit of constantly touching their girlfriends in public, but now he was starting to understand it.

_Holy shit, this is awesome._

He wanted to know if Tweek was just as hard as he was. His hand was now resting on Tweek’s abdomen again, fingers softly caressing the smooth skin. When he was about to slip them underneath the waistband of Tweek’s shorts, the other boy suddenly grabbed his hand to stop it.

“N-no,” the blond said quietly. His hand was shaking.

“You don’t want to?” Craig asked, taken aback. Had he done something wrong?

“I-I do, but… I just feel so overwhelmed right now,” Tweek whispered, “Like my heart is going to burst.” It seemed like Tweek did have a desire to do that kind of things with Craig, but he was just very nervous. It was probably for the best not to push it too far tonight, and he was glad Tweek was being clear with his boundaries.

“It’s alright. Just cuddle?” Craig asked and smiled, though Tweek wouldn’t have been able to see it. Despite the darkness, he noticed the little things, such as how erotic the nape of Tweek’s neck looked to him.

“Yeah… Sorry,” Tweek apologized, sounding almost embarrassed. Craig pulled him closer, combing the blond hair through his fingers. Tweek certainly didn’t reject being touched, in fact he seemed to be encouraging him. It reminded Craig of Stripe, except it made me him feel funny and he wasn’t sure if he should kiss Tweek. It seemed like the perfect timing, but he didn’t want to make Tweek feel more nervous. He wasn’t sure why he cared so much, but as he was holding Tweek in his arms he had this rising urge to protect him. He didn’t feel this way with Token – what he felt towards Token was different, but he was certainly more and more charmed by this strange boy.

He took a hold of Tweek’s wrist and softly stroked the cut marks with his thumb. Tweek jolted a little but didn’t pull his hand away. Craig wanted to ask “why?”, but to be honest he didn’t know what was appropriate to say and how to deal with this kind of issues. So instead he stayed silent, letting Tweek speak if he wanted to do so. And that’s what he did.

“S-sometimes… Sometimes it all is just too much. Things going inside my head, I need an outlet. I know it’s stupid, and I haven’t done it in a long time,” Tweek whispered. “Does it bother you?”

Did it bother Craig? Yes, it did bother him that Tweek was harming himself, even if didn’t happen recently. He wasn’t sure if it was a wise decision to get any closer with Tweek – Craig was far from sensitive and empathetic type of guy and Tweek showed more and more signs of being the kind of person who needed someone to lean on. Yet, Craig found him more pleasant to be with than most people he knew in South Park. Absolutely crazy, but pleasant. Not being good with words, he decided not to answer and instead gave Tweek a squeeze, hoping that it would deliver his feelings.

“Thanks for telling me. Just text me anytime you’re feeling that way, okay?”

Tweek nodded, pressed himself even closer Craig’s body and giggled.

“What are you giggling about?” Craig asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice. Tweek hadn’t been twitching or jittering at all for a while.

“I just feel so happy right now,” Tweek replied and turned around so he could lay his head on Craig’s chest. Craig’s arm was most likely to be numb after this, but it was probably all worth it. He noticed Tweek sniffing him and chuckled.

“What are you, a dog?”

“It’s a good smell.”

Craig didn’t have any retort for that, and it felt like he didn’t need to have one either. He heard Tweek mumbling something about gnomes, and as a response Craig nuzzled his untamed hair. Slowly falling asleep, he felt incredibly satisfied.

When Craig woke up, the first thing he thought about was coffee. The coffee which smell was filling the room. Right, he was with Tweek, in Tweek’s room. Except Tweek wasn’t next to him anymore.

“Good morning, I hope I didn’t wake you up,” Tweek greeted him, properly dressed in his jeans and buttoned shirt. He poured a cup full of coffee and handed it over to Craig.

Craig looked at his phone to check what time it was. 10:22AM.

“How long have you been up?” he asked, accepting the coffee this time. Might as well learning to tolerate it. He did feel a little bit disappointed that he wasn’t able to wake up with Tweek in his arms.

“O-oh, I don’t know, I usually wake up around 7AM I guess?” Tweek replied, and Craig groaned.

“Jesus.”

“I usually need to go to help with the coffeehouse at 11:00, but you can stay here and sleep if you want to,” Tweek said, and Craig made a tired laugh.

“Aren’t you a bit too trusting of someone you just met online? What if I rob your house or set it on fire?” he asked.

“B-but you wouldn’t do that, right? I trust you, I mean, last night you, aargh… You know!” Tweek babbled and blushed a little. Craig wasn’t sure what exactly it was that he did, but he appreciated the gesture anyway.

“It’s fine. I need to help with our family’s cleaning day anyway,” he said, smiled and added, “though usually I just clean up Stripe’s cage and end up playing with her the rest of the day.”

Tweek chuckled and Craig noticed how much more relaxed the boy now. He changed his clothes and packed his stuff back in his bag.

“Hey, is it okay if I walk you to the coffeehouse?” he asked, and Tweek seemed happy about the question. Usually he would be very tired after being social for so long, but right now he didn’t feel completely drained. He even wanted to spend more time with Tweek, as long as possible.

“Of course!”

On their way to the coffeehouse Craig was mostly silent, listening to Tweek’s presentation about his work there: he was incapable of working with customers, but he helped with the storage. And he knew so many different blends Craig didn’t even know that existed – to him coffee was just coffee. Tweek was actually a quite talkative person once you got known to him.

When they arrived at the destination, Tweek looked nervously at Craig, like he was waiting for something.

“Uh, so… I guess you need to be get going,” Craig said, not sure what to do. He hated this type of situations.

“Yeah…,” Tweek agreed, yet still not doing anything to leave. “Um…”

“Hmm?”

Instead telling what he wanted, Tweek simply just hugged Craig. Craig immediately wrapped his arms around Tweek, simply enjoying the presence of the other boy. It was Tweek who pulled away first, and he had a very serene smile on his face.

_Beautiful._

“I-I’ll text you later tonight, okay?” the boy asked, and Craig wondered why he even needed to ask at this point.

“Send me a photo of you in your cute uniform,” he said, though he wasn’t sure if Tweek even had a working uniform.

“It’s just a dumb apron.”

“Nice, will you bake to me next time wearing nothing but that?” Craig asked, making Tweek blush. “Just kidding. I need to go now, do your best today” he said and patted Tweek’s head.

“B-bye, Craig!” Tweek said and hurried inside. Craig had a smile on his face all the way to home.

Later, when Craig was already in bed, he got a text message from Tweek during his gaming session.

_You awake???_

_Yeah_

_Just playing FGO on my bed_

_What’s up_

_Nothing_

_[image]_

Craig looked at the photo Tweek sent, which was a selfie. He was in his bed, wearing and apron with a print saying “Tweek Bros.” on it – except he seemed to be shirtless underneath it.

💯💯💯

_Cutie_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_?_

_You too_

_I’m a cutie? Or you want a selfie_

_Both_

He glanced over Stripe’s cage. The guinea pig was sleeping so he decided not to bother her just for a selfie. Instead, he took a one just of himself, hugging his pillow.

_[image]_

_asdfghjkl_

_Wow thanks_

_You’re sexy_

_I want something_

_What_

_It’s embarrassing,,,,,,,,,_

Craig wasn’t sure if this was going where he thought it was going, but he wanted to give it a shot.

_Is it something naughty_

_jk_

_Yeah_ 😣😣😣

Well, this was a nice turn of events.

_Tell me_

_Okay_

_Can i see your dick_

🙈🙈🙈

If this was anyone else than Tweek, Craig would have taken it as a joke. But by now he knew that Tweek didn’t joke around like that, he was serious. He must have been very lucky that Tweek would take such an assertive position sexually, and he better not screw this up now. He could make some clever retort, but that might embarrass Tweek unnecessarily. So, he decided to do what he did best: get straight into action. He undid his shorts and took a hold of his flaccid cock, snapping a photo.

_[image]_

_It’s a bit shy now_

_A little help might be useful_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaa_

_[image]_

Craig opened the image Tweek had attached in his message and saw a very pleasant view. It was a selfie, but you couldn’t see Tweek’s face: only his lips, his now bare torso and his hand in his boxer briefs. While Craig used to get pissed off because of all the pervy pics he used to get from strangers, this was completely different. This was someone he knew, someone who he had just spent the night with and someone who might have been quite lewd after all.

_Fuck_

_Hot_

_Are you touching yourself?_

_Yeah_

_I was so horny after last night_

_I coudln’t focus on work at all_

_Nice_

_More_

Craig took a couple of photos of his now hard cock to show his appreciation, pumping it with his right hand when he got a similar set of photos from Tweek. His sex friend’s dick was now out of his briefs, clearly hard. Craig assumed it was slightly smaller than his, but it was average size.

_Perfect_

_I like your dick_

_Oh yeah?_

_It’s really hard now_

_Just for you_

_What would you do to me_

_I’d tease you until you beg for my cock_

_Wanna make you really turned on_

_Then give it to you good_

_Tell me waht to do_

_Put your finger inside you_

_And fuck yourself_

_I’m fiyngeriyng myiself_

_Thinkning it’s you_

_Yeah_

_Cum for me like that_

_I came_

_All over myself_

_Fukc let me see_

Craig didn’t mind the typos he was making now, he was turned on and he was close to his climax. He opened the new image Tweek messaged to him, seeing Tweek’s hand and body covered in semen. He wished he could have seen his face too, but maybe Tweek was a bit too paranoid to take such a photo when he could be easily identified. So, instead, he imagined the blond’s face and voice. He wanted to experience this together with Tweek, he couldn’t wait anymore. When he came, he took one last photo as a proof and sent it to Tweek.

_That was nice_

_Sorry i’m so bad at this_

_I don’t know how to be sexy like you_

_No you’re doing great_

_It was my first time doing this too_

_And you’re sexy_

_And cute_

_I’m not,,,,,,,_

_Are too_

Craig wasn’t going to let Tweek to talk himself down after such a satisfying session, so he changed the topic.

_So you never told me where you wanna go_

_On our date_

_Umm_

_Planetarium!_

_Okay_

_Why tho_

_Because you like space_

_You don't have to do that_

_You can pick something you like_

_I like this_

_Are you trying to impress me_

_Because it's kinda working_

_This is to know you better_

_Before we have sex_

_And I have free tickets_

_Alright_

_Anyway_

_It's not open til saturday_

_So then?_

_Sure_

_Umm_

_Can we meet before that?_

_What's the point of the date then_

_That is our first date!_

_You don't count the other ones as dates?_

_I just wanna hang out again_

_Maybe you don’t,,,,,,?_

_Sorry if i was annoying last time,,,,,_

_It's fine and you weren’t_

_I want to hang out too_

_Just text me when you wanna meet_

_Tomorrow_

_Oh_

_Okay_

_But I need to come there again_

_Parents don't like visitors after cleaning day_

_Are you lactose intolerant????_

_What_

_No_

_Can you eat gluten_

_What's with this_

_I'm fine with any kind of food_

_If that's what you're asking_

_OKay THanKS GOOD NIGHT!!!!!!_

_Don’t be so loud, my parents will hear_

_😉_

 


	3. A plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig receives counselling.

After his classes were over, Craig was waiting for the counsellor’s appointment. He was used to this since his elementary school days, as he used to be the so called “problem child”, but this time it was about his future planning. Not that he had any big plans.

“Come in, Craig Tucker,” a woman’s voice called. He was taken aback a bit, since Mr. Mackey didn’t sound like a woman. He stepped inside the office, and instead an old and miserable looking man he saw a familiar blond woman.

“Oh, hi Ms. Woman. Long time no see,” he greeted Strong Woman, South Park’s previous vice principal. She had moved away from South Park with his husband when they got married. “Or is it Mrs. Principal now?”

“Hmm? Why are you assuming it’s not Mrs. Woman?” the woman, who apparently was Mrs. Woman now, asked sharply.

“N-no reason, ma’am,” Craig answered, feeling a bit startled. Mrs. Woman was more competent than most teachers he had met, but he did find her a bit scary. “Where’s Mr. Mackey?”

“He’s not able to come to work for a while. I’m his substitute for now,” Mrs. Woman said shortly.

“He’s having a burnout again, right?”

“That’s not what we’re here to discuss,” she said in a stern voice, and didn’t let the discussion go any further. “We are discussing your future plans.”

“There’s nothing to discuss then,” Craig said as he sat down and put his hands in his pockets. Mrs. Woman looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

“You don’t have to be here, Craig. I have a long line of other students waiting for me, and they actually need counselling,” she said while going through some documents. Then, she looked Craig straight into his eyes and smiled. “If you don’t need it, then please leave.”

“… Sorry,” Craig apologized, feeling a little embarrassed. He actually did want some help with career planning, but he just didn’t think it would help. It never did. “I just have issues with shit like this.”

“Whatever you may have done in the past does not interest me right now, as we’re looking in to your future,” Mrs. Woman told him with now more tender voice, and asked, “So, how are your studies going?”

“They’re fine, I guess…? I haven’t flunked anything,” Craig replied. Might as well give it a shot and at least try to take this seriously.

“I can see that, you don’t seem to be missing any credits. And your grades aren’t bad either,” Mrs. Woman checked from her documents, which seemed to be Craig’s grades.

They had a long discussion about Craig’s interests and school life. Something about Mrs. Woman’s presence made him feel comfortable, so he actually did open up about his worries and feelings.

“… It’s just… Sometimes I wonder if there’s any point in having any goals at all. Everything seems to change so fast, and one day I could become completely useless,” he said, feeling a bit shy for being so honest with someone who was basically a stranger to him. He fiddled with the pen he found on the desk and tried not to meet Mrs. Woman’s eyes with his. “It feels like everyone around me is so sure about their future, but I’m just stuck behind.”

“You’re not the only one who feels lost, Craig. It’s a lot of pressure to decide these things at your age. You have done great job so far,” Mrs. Woman comforted him. Maybe she wasn’t such a scary person after all. “One thing doesn’t need to define who you are. Career is a big part of your identity, but that’s not all there is,” she continued, “I’m a proud mother of quintuplets, but if you’re going to treat me only as a mother, I have a problem with that.”

“I just don’t know what to do. I do know what I like, I just don’t know how to put that in practice,” Craig tried to explain, hoping she would understand what he was trying to say.

“Hmm-m. You’re a bright young man, but sounds like you’re just looking for some guidance,” Mrs. Woman said, and then gave a bunch of fliers and magazines to Craig. They were school promotions.

“… Engineering?” he read aloud, once he realized what he was looking at. Mrs. Woman nodded and hummed.

“From our discussion, it sounds like you could do well in energy technology,” she explained. “As you can tell, I’m not an engineer, but I do have some connections with people who can tell you more about it. Would you like me to make an appointment with them?”

“I, uh…,” Craig was a little bit astonished that he actually didn’t find that idea bad at all. “Yeah, sure. I’d actually like that,” he replied, and made an awkward smile.

“Great! I’ll inform you as soon as possible about it,” Mrs. Woman said with a gentle voice, and wrote something on her calendar. “Is there anything else I could do for you, Craig? Something you want to talk about?”

“No, ma’am. I… Th-thank you for today,” Craig said, and added, “You’re pretty good at this.”

“Why, thank you. But I’m still learning, every day. Learning doesn’t stop once you graduate, or once you land a job. And even if you end up making the wrong choice, you can always take a different route,” Mrs. Woman told him. “I’m actually the main counsellor in the Jefferson area now. I was asked to substitute Mr. Mackey for a short period, and I just couldn’t help but take the offer. After all, it’s so wonderful to see my former students becoming such fine young adults.”

“If you happen to meet Eric Cartman, you might want to take that back,” Craig remarked, but then realized what Mrs. Woman had just said. “Wait, Jefferson?”

“Oh, it’s a nice place.”

“Do you know a student named Tweek there?” he tried to question, but all Mrs. Woman did was shake her head.

“I can’t tell you about other students’ business, Craig. It’s all confidential,” she said politely. This was probably a normal answer, but normal wasn’t something Craig was used to.

“Ma’am, this is South Park. You should know by now that no one here gives a shit about regulations like that,” he tried to make a point as he sat up and headed towards the door.

“Have a nice day, Craig,” Mrs. Woman said with a smile. “And good luck with your studies.”

When Craig close the door behind him, the first thing he thought about was Tweek. He needed to text Tweek.

_Hey_

_Hi!!!!_

_What’s up?_

_Not much, had a talk with counsellor_

_Are you in trouble???_

_Did you do something bad_

_No, not this time_

_Good!!!!!_

_The counsellor used to be the vice principal at my school_

_She’s now in Jefferson_

_Thought you might know her_

_Uuuuhh yeah maybe I guess???_

_So what time are you coming over_

_When I can come over?_

_Whenever you want_

_You don’t have school today?_

_You have pretty long way home don’t you_

_No school today_

_Web studies_

_Alright_

_I have a surprise for you_

_Sounds good_

_Can’t wait_

He noticed someone trying to take a peek at his phone screen. He hadn’t realized he had been surrounded by Clyde, Jimmy and Token.

”… Would you mind?” he asked Clyde, not appreciating how his personal space was being invaded.

”Come on, who are you texting with?” Clyde asked with a smirk. ”You’ve been smiling at your phone all day long, it’s getting kind of creepy.”

”C-c-could it be a b-boyfriend?” Jimmy asked.

”You have a boyfriend? Congrats, man,” Token said with a happy voice. Even though Craig knew he was never going to have chance on Token, he didn’t want to talk about Tweek to him. He really didn’t want to talk about Tweek in general, since he wasn’t sure what was even going on between them. He certainly wasn’t his boyfriend, but he also wasn’t sure if they were really friends. A fuck buddy was probably the closest guess, except they hadn’t even fucked yet.

He was starting to sound like some old perv who had a secret affair with a younger woman.

”… He’s not my boyfriend,” he muttered and shoved his phone back to his pocket.

”Aha! But it’s a ”he”, who makes you smile, right?” Clyde tried to keep asking, but Craig didn’t answer to that. So, Clyde took out his own phone and said, ”I know, I’ll go through your Instagram to find him!”

”You’re wasting your time, he’s not on social media,” Craig sighed, and it was the truth. He had actually tried stalking Tweek on Instagram, Facebook, Snapchat or even Twitter, but he couldn’t find anything. Turned out Tweek was way too paranoid to have a public identity online, aside his dating profile.

”Don’t be shy, everyone has-” Clyde started, but was quickly distracted by something else. ”Hey, why haven’t you followed Stan’s dad?”

”… Why the fuck would I do that?” Craig asked. Randy Marsh was known for pestering every single person his son Stan Marsh was followed by, but he didn’t think others would actually follow him back.

”Come on, he’s trying so hard! This is like common courtesy, Craig!”

”Okay, mom.”

”H-he added me too, and asked me t-to subscribe his Youtube ch-channel,” Jimmy explained. ”As a f-f-fellow entertainer, I c-couldn’t decline.”

”I added him, but I’m pretty sure I’ve blocked him,” Token said. Craig thought about Tweek and how he had been ghosted by all the guys before Craig.

_No, this isn’t about Tweek. This is about Stan’s dad, who’s obnoxious and not cute._

”Please don’t encourage my dad, you guys,” a snarky voice was heard behind them. Speaking of the devil, it was Stan Marsh and the rest of his gang. ”And he’s not an entertainer, Jimmy.”

“What’s this?” asked Eric Cartman and took one of the energy technology fliers from Craig’s hands. He read what it said and snorted. “Engineering? You’re such a boring guy, Craig. Gays shouldn’t be boring.”

“Fuck off, fatass,” Craig sneered. He knew very well about being a boring asshole, and he was rather happy about it.

“That actually sounds fitting for you,” Token said with a smile. That made Craig feel good, since he liked being acknowledged by Token. Lately he had felt mostly annoyance and frustration with Token and the feelings he had for him, but this was the first time in weeks he didn’t feel like running away. He actually wanted to chat with his friends more.

“I’m happy you’re finding your path, Craig,” Butters Stotch chirped in. “Once one finds their love in their life, that’s all that matters.”

Butters, who had grown rather tall, was wearing a t-shirt with a smiley face and a text _“Say YES To Life”_ printed on it. Apparently, he was a member of some kind of anti-drug organization, and he was taking his role very seriously.

“How’s your youth leader plan going, Butters?” Token asked the blond.

“It’s going great, thanks for asking Token! I even have a real job coming up!” Butters explained with excitement. ”It’s an anti-drug camp for kids who are in risk group.”

“A risk group?” Craig asked, image of Tweek flashing in his mind.

“You know, kids whose parents are drug or alcohol addicts. It’s like a peer group thingie,” Butters replied. “We’re going be youth leaders with Clyde!”

”Clyde?” Craig asked, and looked at his friend. ” _You_ , with kids?”

”I’m good with them!” Clyde defended himself, and continued, “And I get paid from it, _and_ there’s five meals a day. For free!”

”Clyde is our physical education instructor!” said Butters and turned to Craig, taking his hand. This guy was way too comfortable with skinship. ”We are still looking for one more DFP, “Drug Free Patrol”. Would you be interested Craig?”

When the blond had asked that, Clyde immediately burst out in laughter.

”Bwahaha! That’s what I want to see!”

”… I have to agree with Clyde. I mean come on, Butters,” Craig replied with a disbelief. He was far from a youth leader type, and he wasn’t sure whether Butters was even serious about his suggestion.

”Aww, I think you would be a good youth leader,” Butters said with an empathic voice. ”Not everyone has to be super out-going, there’s lot of kids who open their heart only to calmer adults!”

”He says that to everyone,” mumbled Kenny McCormick – the infamous alien of South Park – and ruffled Butters’ hairdo. ”Our Butters is going to be a fine cult leader.”

”It’s not a cult, Kenny!” Butters whined and tried to comb his hair back the way it was.

”Why won’t _you_ do it?” Craig asked – as much he hated to admit it, Kenny was actually pretty good with people. That’s why he wouldn’t have been surprised if Tweek really did have a crush on him.

Butters cleared his throat.

”Uh, well, the thing is, Kenny here, I mean I don’t mean to judge anyone, but-“ the blond was fiddling his thumbs together while trying to come up with the right words.

”I have ethical and personal issues with anti-drug organizations,” the other blond cut him short and grinned. Craig didn’t even want to know what that meant. He never found drugs or alcohol particularly fascinating, and the thought of losing control of himself was actually quite terrifying to him. He didn’t understand why exactly people did that in purpose. “Though I appreciate what Butters is trying to do. I want to help people too.”

“And how you’re going to do that?” Craig asked. He remembers when Kenny had this weird phase of playing a mysterious superhero who watched over South Park. Apparently, he had actually managed to help some people back then.

”I want to be a paramedic,” Kenny replied and put his hands in his pockets. ”I don’t want a soul-sucking office job just to get a good pay.”

_Don’t be provoked._

”Oh jeez, all that human blood and guts you have to deal with then… You’re a very brave fella, Kenny!” Butters said with admiration in his voice.

”Trust me, I have been through _much_ worse,” Kenny remarked, but left it at that. ”You know, I was in this group meeting for students who were interested in nurse education, and guess what? They were all chicks! It’s like, I’m going to have my own harem.”

“I sure can’t wait for the local headlines about the nurse who stole all the morphine,” Cartman sneered and poked Kyle Broflovski, who had been unusually quiet. “So, Kahl, you still into that lawyer thing?”

”… Yes?” Kyle replied, sounding confused. He flatted Cartman’s hand away from him and crossed his arms. Cartman looked extremely satisfied.

”Hmm, a Jewish lawyer. How surprising is that?” he asked, but over the years Kyle had learned not to give attention to the other boy’s antisemitism. Craig wasn’t sure why they were still friends – even though did realize how similar those two were. He really didn’t get along with either, they just seemed to make a huge issue over every single thing. To Craig that was extremely exhausting, both physically and mentally.

”I wouldn’t be able to do it, I mean defending all those child rapists and murderers,” Clyde commented the Jewish boy’s future plans.

”Justice is not about dividing humans into good and bad people, Clyde. That kind of thinking leads to mob mentality,” Kyle sighed.

”What Kyle is trying to say here, Clyde, is that because of his… _heritage_ he doesn’t care about morality as long as you pay him well enough,” Cartman said, and the Jewish boy made a deeper sigh now.

”You’re the last person I want to hear about morality,” he said bluntly. ”Have you even decided what you want to do, fatass?”

”Me? I’m glad you asked, Kahl. You see, I’m not going to be a slave for _your people_ , I’ll be my own man!” Cartman said proudly.

”What the fuck does that even mean? You’re going to be a NEET?” Great, here they go again.

”I’m talking about financial investments, Kahl. Cryptocurrencies, look it up,” he replied and tried showing something from his phone to the other boy.

”I know what a cryptocurrency is, you idiot. And you’re not going to make it there,” Kyle said, sounding pissed off while he shoved Cartman’s phone away from his face.

”You’re just afraid. Which reminds me…” Cartman said, turning to Token, who immediately prepared himself. “Token, you’re going to enter a program in finance, right? So how about it? You and me, a little investment project, guaranteed success. All I need is some startup funds-”

“Entering a pyramid scheme with the most unreliable person I’m ever going to meet in my life? Yeah, let me think about it… Nope,” Token said sarcastically, and Cartman snorted again.

“Whatever. You’re not going to be successful if you’re unwilling to take risks, Token.”

”Stan, have you still decided what to do after graduation?” Token tried to change the topic, ignoring Cartman. Stan’s facial expression didn’t change at all.

”I dunno. Don’t care,” he said, shrugging. Ever since high school started he had been quite brooding and melancholic, and he was skipping classes a lot. During high school Craig had started thinking that maybe he and Stan might have been able to be good friends, but for some reason that never happened.

”Stan…,” Kyle started with a worried voice, but Stan just groaned.

”Don’t start, Kyle.”

”Hey Butters, maybe Stan could be one of your camp leaders? He has good leadership skills, and he has experience with kids,” Kyle suggested, and Stan rolled his eyes. Craig almost felt bad for the guy, for being mothered like this by his friend. He was sure Kyle was doing it to help, but meddlesome people like him probably didn’t realize how that kind of behavior just made things worse.

”Yeah. Let’s put a borderline alcoholic to lead kids with that kind of problems,” Stan said cynically and made a forced laugh.

”Stan-”

”You should ask Wendy, Butters. She’s good at that kind of stuff, and I’m sure she’d like to help,” Stan suggested with a smile.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I asked her and Heidi before any of you fellas,” Butters tried to be as polite and friendly as possible. Then, he continued, “By the way, Kyle here did something with his student council connections and managed to arrange it so students can get their missing course credits from social studies.”

“If I’m not mistaken, you’re having some problems with that,” Kyle said to Stan, who narrowed his eyes. “You need those credits, right?”

“You planned this right from the start,” the boy with black hair hissed.

“It’s going to be a good experience for you, Stan,” Kyle said and smiled. Yup, definitely similar to Cartman.

“My dad owned a fucking _weed farm,_ remember?”

“Aww, Stan, you’re not responsible for your dad’s actions. No one is,” Butters tried to empathize with Stan.

“I- aargh. Fine, I’ll do it. It’s just a few weeks, right?” Stan groaned, giving up. Kyle seemed rather pleased with himself, and Butters clapped his hands.

“Awesome! You also need to enter the camp leader training with me and Clyde,” he explained, making Stan moan like he was already regretting his decisions. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be fun! Now let’s go tell the counsellor about your plans. Oh, and you’re going to get a cool shirt like this too, so we need to get your measures, “ he kept babbling and knocked Mrs. Woman’s office.

“I’m _not_ wearing that to school,” Stan argued while they and Clyde entered Mrs. Woman’s office and closed the door behind them.

“You can be pretty manipulative,” said Craig to Kyle when the three boys were gone.

“Well, I have to admit, but he _is_ -“ Cartman started, but Kyle cut him off.

“If it’s for someone’s best, it’s fine, right?” he argued, and looked rather confident. “I just don’t want Stan to drop out at this point. I’m sure Butters is going to have good influence on him.”

“You know, in some places the way you use your position as the student council president would be considered corruption, Kahl,” Cartman kept trying to get a reaction from the Jewish boy.

“This _is_ for a student council project, you dumbass. We’re doing a high school drop-out prevention program.”

“And what the fuck is that?”

“It’s to help the students who are about to drop out, or who have already dropped out.”

“My God, why is everyone suddenly trying to do some faggy goody two-shoes programs? Like no offense, Craig,” Cartman moaned, gagging. Then he looked at Kyle with suspicious eyes. “Those who drop out are actually pretty smart, they’ve realized that they don’t want to be slaves. Have you thought about that, Kahl? Aren’t you just trying to enslave them for your own personal gain?”

“I think that sounds like a great idea, Kyle. There’s nothing wrong with trying to support those in need. I hope it goes well,” Token encouraged Kyle. Craig didn’t know whether high school drop-outs were such a massive problem to have yet another new program, but he didn’t have any particular opinion about the issue.

“Everyone here sounds gayer than Craig, and he sucks dicks like five times a week!” Cartman gagged. Oh, if he knew.

“You have no idea,” Craig said bluntly.

“C-C-Craig is coy like a ch-cherry boy,” Jimmy defended Craig, if that could be called as that. Craig blushed, as he wasn’t sure whether his friend was just joking around as usual or whether it was just that obvious that he was still a virgin.

He wanted to ask Kyle and Kenny about Tweek, but decided not to do it. Tweek had said that the issue with Kenny was supposed to be some kind of family business secret, so it probably wasn’t a good idea to bring that up with Cartman being there. Tweek was his little secret, someone who was able to make him forget about all the bullshit going on in South Park.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. A warm feeling filled his body when he saw Tweek’s name on the notifications.

_Miss you_

_Aww_

_Sorry something came up_

_Oh_

_So you can’t come over,,,,,,????_

Craig felt a lump in his throat. Did Tweek always assume the worst?

_No I mean something pointless came up a while ago_

_Don’t worry_

_I’m leaving now_

_Will be there soon ok?_

_Ok!!!!_ _❤❤❤_

“I need to go,” he said, and Token and Jimmy made a knowing look at each other. He tried not to pay attention to it.

When he was heading towards the Tweak residence, every now and then he took a few running steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more Creek again. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	4. A surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig gets his surprise, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter contains some implied child abuse (sexual) and reference to a real life tragedy. I have no disrespectful intents. Also this chapter is NSFW.

When Tweek opened the door for Craig, he looked a little bit different. He was wearing two small hairclips that kept his messy hair from falling on his face, and his usual clothes were covered by an apron with flour stains on it.

“So, no naked apron?” Craig asked, which made Tweek blush. He stepped inside, cupped the blond’s cheek with his hand and smiled. “Your hair looks nice.”

“I-it’s not supposed to be nice, I just had to do something to it while I was baking,” Tweek said, as if Craig wasn’t supposed to think that way. The feeling of unsatisfactory filled Craig when Tweek broke the skin contact, heading towards the kitchen. This time the house smelled like pastries. “I made- I tried making cupcakes, but I wasn’t sure whether you prefer chocolate or vanilla frosting.”

“I like vanilla,” Craig said. _No double meanings._

“Alright then, I’ll just quickly fix that,” Tweek said and started mixing the ingredients for the frosting.

“So, is this my surprise?” Craig asked, looking at the mountain of dirty dishes.

“Not the dishes, the cupcakes. Sorry, it’s not very good surprise,” Tweek apologized. Craig shook his head and tasted the batter that was used for the cupcakes. Tweek rolled his sleeves up and inserted small doses of vanilla frosting inside a piping tube.

While the blond was making covering the cupcakes with the frosting as carefully as possible, Craig stared at the nape of his neck, with small baby hairs sticking out of it. The same nape Craig had admired just a couple of nights ago. Tweek was doing all this for him, he had considered Craig as someone who was worth the effort. The sight of Tweek baking made Craig feel giddy, so he stood up, pressed himself against Tweek’s back and wrapped his arms around the thin waist. The gesture made Tweek tense up.

“Mmh? D-do you need something, Craig? Coffee?” the boy asked in a meek voice. His body was warm.

“You smell good,” Craig murmured, burying his nose in the messy golden locks.

“Ah, i-it’s the new shampoo, I started getting some weird red spots from the old one, s-so my mother bought a new brand from the drug store, but it was scented-“ Tweek was rambling in high pitch, and Craig turned him around so they could face each other. The blond’s face was red, and his lips were parted just slightly. Kissing was something Craig had done before – it was once in a game of spin of bottle with a straight guy whose name he didn’t even know – but him and Tweek still hadn’t shared a one. He licked his lips when he locked his eyes with Tweek’s, heart beating fast.

“It’s smells like vanilla. I like it.”

“Y-yes, the frosting smells like vanilla. Because it’s vanilla frosting, like you picked,” Tweek stuttered, turning back to the cupcakes. The magical moment was gone. Something was wrong, he was being way too nervous.

“Tweek,” Craig called the other boy’s name, making him twitch. Then, he asked, “Are you okay?”

Tweek squeezed the piping tube in his hands hard, making all the frosting inside pour on one poor cupcake. Then, without a warning, he hugged Craig and pressed his face against his collarbone.

“Craig!” the shorter boy mumbled, his hot breath tickling against Craig’s skin. “I’m okay. I’m just embarrassed.”

“Why?”

“Because, you know!” he tried to explain, and continued with a voice that sounded almost like a whisper, “Last night I… Aaah!”

Oh, he was talking about _that._

“Didn’t you like it?” Craig asked, hoping Tweek wasn’t regretting anything.

“I-I did, I really did, but…,” Tweek replied, not finishing his sentence. Instead, he tried hiding his now very red face even more.

“Look, Tweek,” Craig started, petting in soothing manner the blond nest that was twitching right under his chin. “You don’t have to be ashamed about this stuff with me. Or anything, really. I really like it when you’re being lewd.”

“I’m not lewd!” Tweek shouted, now glaring at Craig. He seemed to be gathering some of his vigor back. “C-come on now, taste the cupcakes!” he said, shoving one of the finished sweet pastries in Craig’s mouth. The base tasted like lemon, and the white frosting gave it a nice flavor of vanilla.

“It’s really good,” Craig said, giving thumbs up. “Are you doing them for the coffeeshop?”

“There’s no way my dad is going to sell anything made by me there,” Tweek replied while he was preparing a tray with cupcakes and two cups of coffee.

“Have you asked him?”

“There’s no point in asking him anything!” Tweek sounded a little bit frustrated. Craig decided it was for the best not to push the topic further. “S-sorry. Let’s go in to my room.”

They were snuggling on Tweek’s bed, talking about the new Youtube videos Tweek had been watching. When he was telling Craig about a documentary about Jim Jones, a religious cult leader who had committed a mass murder in his own community called Jonestown in the 70s, Craig suddenly remembered something.

“You know what?” he asked, making Tweek look at him curiously. “I was asked to be a youth leader today. At some summer camp.”

“J-Jesus, is it some kind of religious cult?!” Tweek shrieked, looking terrified. “Like Peoples Temple?”

“It’s not a cult,” Craig replied, a mental image of cheerful Butters Stotch committing a mass suicide flashing in his eyes. “… I think.”

“Will you do it?” Tweek asked. There was no ridicule in his voice, like he was genuinely certain that Craig _could_ do something like that in the first place.

“Nah. I’m not good at supporting people,” Craig replied, which made Tweek shove his face very close to Craig’s.

“But that’s not true! You’ve been very supportive with me.”

“I think you’re supposed to talk and do sports with the kids or some shit like that, not fuck them,” Craig said with a smirk, making the other boy blush.

“Th-that’s now what I meant!” he argued, huffing furiously.

“You’re cute,” Craig said with a laugh and ruffled Tweek’s hair. He was getting into petting Tweek like this way too much, he knew about skinship’s effects on endorphin, but he didn’t realize he could actually enjoy touching another human this much. Maybe Tweek’s gestures just made him closer to furry pets – no no, that was starting to sound way too creepy. “You like kids?”

“I do, but… I’m scared of them. They’re so loud, and what if I drop a baby and something happens to it?!”

“You know, I get what you mean,” Craig agreed, happy that he and Tweek had found a new thing that connected them. He didn’t _dislike_ children, he just felt extremely awkward when he had to communicate with them. Maybe he did have some kind of biological desire to take care of helpless things, but he just channeled that towards animals. He realized that if he was straight and Tweek was a girl, his questioning about children might have completely different context. But that didn’t count with them, right? “I’m not into the whole youth leader thing, though. I was thinking about entering an engineering program.”

“That’s a smart people thing,” Tweek commented. “Smart people thing” was something Tweek called lot of things, except anything that he associated with himself.

“If you say so... I checked it out, at least the employment rate is high, and the pay is pretty good once I graduate,” Craig said, and added, “It’s going to be easier to date guys.”

“Hmm-m,” was all Tweek replied. He was being awfully silent after that, like he was getting lost in his own thoughts.

“Everything alright?” Craig asked and tried to determine Tweek’s mood.

“Yeah.”

Then, out of sudden, Tweek burst in tears and started picking a small scab on his arm.

“H-hey, what’s wrong?” Craig asked softly, completely lost at what to do. His natural reaction was to pull Tweek in a hug, and the blond wasn’t resisting.

“S-sorry,” Tweek sniffed, shaking his head. “I just had a bad morning. Bad thoughts,” he said letting Craig comfort him. But to Craig this was something he wasn’t used to, he felt awkward even when he saw his own little sister crying. However, he did want to help Tweek, it’s what he had promised him when he told about the cutting after all.

“Listen… Tweek. I- I’m kind of bad at this type of thing. Is there anything you want me to do?” he asked, and Tweek wiped off his tears with a weak smile.

“No, it’s enough that you’re here,” he said hoarsely and set a box of tissues from his drawer on his nightstand. Craig whispered a silent “okay” and kept doing what apparently was good enough so far. After a short silence Tweek requested, “Well, maybe… Could you get me a cup of coffee?”

“You drink that shit way too much,” Craig remarked, but when he received a pout as a response, he groaned, “Fine.”

There wasn’t enough coffee in the box next to Tweek’s own coffee maker, so he went downstairs to make one cup. Good thing his father had taught him how to do it, “just in case”, even though he didn’t drink it himself. Though the coffee he made probably wasn’t going to please Tweek.

_If I recall right, he drinks it completely black._

“Here you go, princess,” he said when he got back, offering the cup for Tweek. It was the least he could do to thank for the cupcakes.

“It’s…,” Tweek started, making a face Craig couldn’t analyze.

“Yeah, it’s probably awful. I’m not exactly a barista, you know.”

“No, it tastes good… Thank you, Craig,” the blond said, making a warm smile. For some reason it got Craig a little bit baffled, so he tried to look at anywhere but Tweek’s face. His eyes spotted the pile of CDs, and he looked at them more closely. It was different type of music: classical music, classic rock, some weird Celtic album and a few film soundtracks. But what interested Craig the most was the CD with a drawing of a handsome male character. In fact, there werre multiple CDs like that, with slightly different drawings. And judging by the images and texts on the back cover, it was clearly supposed to be something quite raunchy.

_“He’s My Best Friend, But He Loves Me vol. 2”_

_“He’s My Best Friend, But He Loves Me ~honeymoon~”_

”What's this? Porn?” Craig asked with an amused voice, and when Tweek realized what he was holding, he got beet red and sprung up.

”Aaaahh! Don't look at them!” he shrieked, snatching the cases from Craig’s hand. ”It's not porn, it's erotica!”

”Aren't those the same thing?” Craig asked, and Tweek glared at him. ”You really can be surprisingly lewd.”

”I-I'm _not_ lewd!” Tweek repeated himself from before, looking very defensive.

”Okay then, you're just thirsty,” Craig suggested. Maybe it was risky, but he wanted to try teasing Tweek a bit.

”W-whatever. I'm a thirsty virgin who likes dumb lame CD porn,” Tweek huffed, making Craig laugh in friendly manner.

”Hey now, I'm a virgin too. There’s nothing wrong about liking porn,” he said and tried to take a peek at another CD. ”So how does this work, it's some kind of ASMR shit?”

”It's not ASMR... I have different CD for that,” Tweek explained like he was defeated. Right, he should have guessed. ”This... Aaaah, it's embarrassing to explain! He's like, my boyfriend, you know? Except he's not, but that's what the character is supposed to be... Anyway! H-he says… _things_ to me while I wear headphones, and I just...,” the blond kept babbling, but had to take a break to prepare himself for what he was going to say next, “I m-masturbate while imagining those scenes.”

So, Tweek did touch himself. Like most guys his age did. Not that Craig didn’t already know it, since he had seen it by himself, but the idea of Tweek getting regularly horny and pleasuring himself was exciting. It’s why they met in the first place, right?

”Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were taken,” he said, trying to hide the cheer in his voice. ”I'm not interested in fucking guys who are already in a relationship, you know.”

”Don't be stupid, Craig! It's just a fantasy, I'm not like those people who actually think they're married to a fictional guy!” Tweek insisted, and continued, “I-it’s not like I listen to them that often, I do watch normal porn too!” he said, probably not realizing that it just added evidence on his “closet pervert” list.

”But how I'm supposed to compete with this fantasy guy? He already knows what makes you feel good,” Craig pressed, and this time Tweek didn’t try to talk back. Instead, he looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with Craig.

”Y-you can just find that out by yourself, dummy,” he muttered in almost inaudible voice, and it took a few seconds for Craig to register what the blond most likely was trying to express here.

”Oh, are you trying to seduce me?” Craig asked, swallowing the spit that was starting to accumulate in his mouth. Then he wrapped his arms around the other boy firmly and placed his lips right next to Tweek’s ear, gently blowing air inside. ”Is it here?”

”Mnh...,” Tweek whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Or here…?” Craig kept going, this time grazing his fingertips over Tweek’s abdomen while kissing the blond’s neck very softly, very slowly.  
  
“Ah-!” Tweek let out a moan of pleasure, breathing heavily when Craig’s fingers were reaching the waistband of his jeans. Craig thought it was extremely adorable how sensitive Tweek was to mere touching, but he had decided to stretch this a little further. It took all his self-control to stop groping Tweek, but that’s what he did, turning the now very flushed blond around.

”Oops. Can't do this before our date,” he said, shrugging his hands. Tweek’s breathing was still heavy, and Craig recognized that look in his eyes: it was pure lust, the Tweek he had yet seen only during their sexting session.

Tweek just stared at him, like he was calculating his next move. Finally, he took a deep breath, grabbed Craig’s shoulders and pushed him to sit down on the edge of the bed. Before Craig could even comprehend what was happening, he realized that Tweek was on his lap, straddling him.

_Oh, wow._

”Have you ever kissed?” Tweek asked, intense eyes still fixated on Craig’s.

”Me? Yeah.” Craig replied and placed his hands on Tweek’s butt to secure him from falling.

”Who?” Tweek questioned, almost demanding an answer.

”Just some straight dude at a party. He was too wasted to even remember it. Don’t know if he was even from here,” Craig explained the circumstances of his first and last kiss, and added, ”I liked it though.”

Tweek’s face looked like he suddenly lost the confidence he had just seconds ago, and Craig felt a little bit anxious.

”Have... Have you kissed anyone, Tweek?” he asked, being genuinely curious. He was expecting the answer to be a no, but you never know. Tweek lowered his head and bit his lip.

”I... I have.” Oh. That was surprising. ”But I didn't like it.”

”Why not?” Maybe it was with a girl, when Tweek was still unsure about liking guys?

”It was when I was 11 years old,” he said, but then continued, ”It was some older guy. He made me do it. He told me it's our secret,” he explained, making Craig’s stomach twist. ”It's a bad memory.”

”Oh,” Craig said, mentally hitting himself for sounding like a major simpleton. ”Sorry you had to go through that.”

Tweek looked at him again and tried to smile.

”It's okay! I have dealt with it at-” he started but stopped at whatever he was going to say. ”I... I have dealt with it. Please don’t worry.”

Craig nodded and realized how close Tweek’s body was to his. He could almost feel his heartbeat, and Tweek was looking away again. However, Craig noticed a slight smile on his face.

”Look here,” he said softly, and Tweek did. His face was flushed, and his lips were little wet. Craig’s hand grabbed his chin gently and he bumped their noses together. Every rapid breath Tweek took landed on his face, making his heart beat even more. There was only a tiny gap between their lips. Then, he asked with very low voice, ”Can I kiss you?”

”Y-yeah. You can,” Tweek replied after processing what Craig had just asked, closing his eyes. Craig close the gap between their mouths and pressed his lips on Tweek’s, feeling hot and giddy. Tweek let out soft whines while they kept kissing, grabbing Craig’s arms for support. This is how Tweek needed to be kissed, not by some gross pedophile.

They parted for air and Tweek opened his eyes.

”From now on that will be your real first kiss, okay?” Craig asked, feeling his dick growing hard in his jeans.

”Okay,” Tweek said, and made the most genuine smile Craig had yet seen on his face. ”Thanks, Craig.”

”Tweek?” Craig asked once more after a moment of silence.

”Yeah?”

”I want to kiss more,” he said, begging in his mind that Tweek felt the same. Then he felt Tweek pressing his crotch against his, clearly being hard.

”... Me too,” was the blond’s response, and this time he initiated the kiss.

Craig had no idea how much time had passed while they were kissing, but he was getting more and more turned on and now his tongue was exploring inside Tweek’s mouth. He didn’t give a fuck about the rules of regulations of French kissing, his body wasn’t even following his thought process anymore.

They laid on the bed and he crawled on top of the shorter boy, placing himself between his legs. It’s like Tweek was a magnet, pulling him closer to his body. He felt Tweek’s hard-on against his and cautiously ground against it, feeling immense pleasure.

”O-okay?” he asked to make sure Tweek was alright with what he was doing. This was too fucking awesome, and he didn’t want to stop, but he was able to do it if Tweek felt uncomfortable.

”Mmhn...,” Tweek hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck to get as much body contact as possible. Craig started dry humping against Tweek’s boner, and Tweek pushed his hips up in ecstasy.

”Shit, I'm so fucking turned on,” Craig panted when they broke their kiss, not caring how thirsty he sounded. He was seriously going to cum in his underwear soon, and this time he didn’t have any clean one with him. In his mind he was begging that Tweek didn’t want to stop at this point, he couldn’t possibly take it. When Tweek started caressing the bulge in his pants, he almost purred. “Are you going to take responsibility?”

”S-show me,” Tweek said, and Craig nodded. Hastily he took off his jeans, not looking where he kicked them. Then he pulled down his boxer briefs, revealing his boner in its full glory. Tweek looked a bit hesitant, but mumbled probably to himself, “Craig’s dick…” Then, he gathered his courage to take a grip of the erection, and sighed, “It’s so hard and pulsating…”

“Co-come on, you too,” Craig stuttered impatiently, enjoying Tweek’s touch on his most sensitive part. Tweek stopped touching him and opened his zipper, taking off his pants. He was wearing grey cotton underwear that visibly showed a wet spot on top of his dick. He was getting shy, but Craig couldn’t wait anymore, so he grabbed the underwear himself and pulled it down.

Craig had a habit of shaving his balls ever since Kenny told him that it makes your cock look bigger – not that he would ever admit that to Kenny. Tweek was all natural, light pubic hair surrounding his hard, uncut dick. Craig had seen it before, in a photo, but seeing another guy’s dick up this close was completely different. There was precum leaking out of it.

“S-sorry if it’s weird to you,” Tweek apologized. Craig wasn’t sure whether he referred to being unshaven or uncircumcised, but he didn’t mind either. He was cut himself, but it’s not like he was the one who decided that in the first place. So, despite jacking off almost every day to both cut and uncut dicks, he had never touched a foreskin in his life.

“It’s not weird, babe,” he said, hoping Tweek wouldn’t mind that kind of talk. He imagined Tweek liking it, considering the boy had told him about being into that kind of “erotica”. He took the length in his hand. It was radiating heat, and the wet glans peeking out of the foreskin looked incredibly hot. “Show me how you do it to yourself,” he murmured in Tweek’s ear, receiving a shy nod as a response.

Tweek placed his hand on top of Craig’s and started guiding him how to pleasure his penis in the right rhythm. Craig tried to move the foreskin along with his pulls, slowly getting used to it.

”Good?”

”Y-yes... Ahn…,” Tweek moaned and let Craig do all the work by himself now. He leaned for a kiss, mewling into Craig’s mouth when his testicles were being caressed. Craig noticed that his eyes were closed and couldn’t help but think how adorable and erotic the blond looked at the same time. His hand wandered lower, finger pressing against the perineum. But when he started circling the entrance of Tweek’s ass, the blond opened his eyes, sat up and grabbed Craig’s hand.

“M-maybe not there? It’s… It’s not clean,” he said, looking away in embarrassment. Craig hadn’t realized how far he had taken this when he was this horny, but this was the limit, at least today.

“Understood,” he said with a smile and laid Tweek down on the bed with a short kiss. He started stroking Tweek’s cock again, trying to get it completely wet from the leaking tip.

“This is… Oh, Craig…!” Tweek wailed and grabbed the sheets to keep himself in control. Craig sped up the rhythm of his strokes and saw that Tweek was right on the edge.

“You’re so fucking cute, Tweek…,” he murmured, preparing himself for it.

“I-I’m going to-!” Tweek tried to warn him, making a sound Craig hadn’t heard from him before. His body stiffened when he released his semen all over Craig’s hand and his own tummy. Craig’s own penis leaked some precum at the sight: he hadn’t had his release yet, but he felt incredibly good, he was the one who made Tweek this way. He gave his cock a few strokes while he let Tweek’s breathing calm down, until Tweek opened his eyes and looked at the sight in front of him.

“Um…,” he dithered, eyes pleading Craig to help him.

“Here, like this,” Craig said and took the other boy’s hand. He placed it on his slick cock and guided Tweek how he liked being touched. “Just follow my lead.”

Tweek’s hand felt amazing, his grip wasn’t as hard as Craig was used to but it made him shiver in pleasure. This was better than any porn, he possibly couldn’t go back to his old lifestyle anymore. He was already so close, he had been building this up probably since he came to his house.

“D-does your… _dick_ feel good?” Tweek asked with a lustful gaze while stroking the stiff cock more confidently. Craig hadn’t expected Tweek to be that bold, and he moaned to respond.

“G-gonna cum soon,” he warned, shifting Tweek’s hand off of his dick to stroke it faster. Tweek licked his lips and placed his fingers back on Craig’s head.

“Please… H-here, Craig,” Tweek pleaded, his other hand pointing at his abdomen he came on just minutes ago. Craig’s dick twitched at the request, he was prepared to cum on his hand so he wouldn’t make a mess, but now Tweek was asking him to do it on _himself._

“Holy shit, babe, that’s-!” he groaned, gripping his dick hard as he felt it coming, and then, finally ejaculating on Tweek with a low grunt. He looked at Tweek, who was watching his dick intensely, biting his lower lip.

They shared lazy kisses while Tweek put his hand on Craig’s softening cock once more, carefully stroking it to so it would be completely spent. When Craig started feeling like the stimulation was too much, he grabbed the other boy’s hand and laced their fingers together. He had never felt bliss like this after an orgasm, and it took him a while to get back.

When he felt like he was calming down, he took some tissues from the box on Tweek’s nightstand, wiped off the semen and sweat on his hands and pulled up his boxer briefs. While he searching for his jeans to put them back on, he took a good look at Tweek’s limp body. The sight was incredibly erotic – Tweek was seemingly relaxed, the hairclips were missing, and his messy hair was stuck on forehead from the sweat. But the sexiest thing about the whole image was both of their semen getting mixed on his tummy. Craig took his phone, opened the camera app and looked at Tweek with questioning eyes.

“Uh…,” the blond was thinking about it. “It’s okay. Just don’t show them to anyone, okay?”

“Like I’m going to share you with anyone,” Craig replied, surprising himself how possessive he sounded. “I-I mean, it’s not like I own you, what I want to say is that you can trust me one hundred percent.”

“Yeah. I understand,” Tweek said with soft voice, smiling gently.

The sound of the phone camera shutter and Tweek’s soft breaths filled the room. Craig could have been wrong, but to him it almost seemed like Tweek really enjoyed being photographed like this. The possibility of that was hot, and Craig knew what he would be jerking off to from now on.

After a few photos he took more tissues and tried to wipe the other boy as clean as possible. Tweek pulled down his shirt and pulled up his underwear, not bothering with the pants. He immediately latched his head on the chest of Craig, who automatically wrapped his arm around the blond and looked at his phone to check the time. He had one notification, which was a new Discord message from Clyde.

_PUBG?_

_Can’t, not at home_

_knew it!_

_I actually can’t play right now, just wanted you to expose yourself!_

_Ok stalker_

_oh and check Butters’ IG_

He opened the Instagram app and checked Butters Stotch’s newest post: it was a photo of him, Clyde and Stan, with him holding a selfie stick. Except instead his usual dark clothing, Stan was now wearing a baby pink colored T-shirt with a smiley face. They all were making a peace signs with their hands, and Stan had the most forced and crooked smile on his face. Stan was a lot like Craig, absolutely refusing to smile on photos ever, so the sight was almost comedic.

_We are proud to introduce our new #drugfreepatrol, Stan! #say_yes_

_That looks great on Stan. The student council looks forward to your cooperation!_

_We are grateful for your support, Kyle!_ _😊_

 _That’s my son._ _👍_ _By the way check out my Instagram, Facebook & Youtube channel, go ahead and like & subscribe! You can also find me on Snapchat @ steamy.ray. #steamyrayvaughn_

_Thanks for your comment, Mr. Vaughn! 🙂_

_Marsh. His name is Randy Marsh. That’s a good picture of Stan._

_Butters I told you to block my parents_

_Stan x Butters? Surprising, but it works?_

_Actually, it’s Butters x Stan_

_Clyde x Butters forever_

_I’m sorry ladies, but I do not understand._ _😅_

_Nice pink color, really suits his acne_

_Pink is the best color!_ _😀_

_Fucking lmao_

_😊_

Craig sent Clyde one more message with a simple “lol”. Then, he got another message, this time from Token. He had avoided from messaging with Token lately, so he was taken aback a bit.

 _So why were you in such hurry today?_ _😉_

_Secret_

_Shoot_

_Hey, I just wanted to apologize about the last time. I know it was kind of shitty to bring the girls._

_If you left because of that, I totally understand._

Had Craig been pissed off at something like that before? Right, he had. But then he started his so-called secret affair with Tweek, and he had completely forgotten about it. In fact, he was a bit embarrassed – was it that obvious that he was being a little bitch back then? When he thought about it now, it all just seemed so silly.

_It’s okay dude_

_I was just tired_

_Next time bring your boyfriend with you!_

_Maybe I will, just find me one first_

_😤_

“Who are you texting to?” Tweek demanded, and Craig looked at his mopey face.

“Sorry. It’s no one,” he replied and put his phone away. He wanted to give Tweek another kiss. “Are you jealous?”

“Yes,” Tweek said, and Craig was a little bit surprised. He wasn’t expecting such an honest answer, since he wasn’t being serious with his question in the first place. They stayed like that, cuddling, and too tired to talk much. Craig’s hand was stroking Tweek’s back, the pace reducing slowly as he felt himself falling asleep.

“It’s getting late, I should go,” he broke the silence with a yawn, preparing to leave. “I need to go to bed early if I want to start taking these studies seriously.”

“No,” Tweek whined and wrapped his arms around Craig tighter, preventing him from leaving by side. “Just sleep here?”

“Come on, I can’t do that,” Craig said and patted the top of Tweek’s head. “I don’t have any of my stuff with me, besides it would be a bother to your parents if I stayed here all the time.”

“Hmph,” Tweek sulked and pulled Craig for one more kiss. It was deep and long, almost claiming. He happily responded to it and for a moment he seriously considered staying the night after all. After a while he managed to get up, and he checked himself from the mirror on the wall. No cum stains on clothing. He was sure the smell of sex was stuck on him, and he needed a shower as soon as possible.

“I’ll text you, alright?” he said, and Tweek nodded. When he stepped outside, it was dark, but the spring nights were starting to get less chilly. He took a deep breath and walked home in drowsy bliss.

At home, when he was having an evening snack after shower, his mother said he looked very happy about something. He told her about his plans about becoming an engineer, which made her very glad. He was actually happier about his recent encounter with Tweek, but no one else needed to know that.

When he headed to bed, he had got a new message from Tweek.

_I made you uncomfortable,,,,,,,,,,_

No. That didn’t sound good. The tone of it made Craig feel uncomfortable.

_What?_

_When i said i was jealous you wanted to leave_

_It was dumb sorry_

_I’m dumb_

Had Craig made Tweek feel abandoned? He _did_ leave almost right after they had their sexual encounter, but he wasn’t trying to get rid of Tweek.

_It’s not like that_

_I really do have to focus on school now_

_It’s not about you, I promise_

_You have school too, right?_

_Yeah,,,,,,,,,_

_Sorry_

He looked at his screen, carefully thinking what to say next.

_It’s alright babe, I don’t mind_

_I liked it when you called me that_

_Nice_

_You have time this week?_

_Something i need to do this week,,,,,,_

_In Jefferson? Alright_

_Can’t wait for our date_

_It’s been a long time since I’ve been to planetarium_

_Going to sleep now, night babe_

_asdfghjkl_

_Good night_ _💕_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am grateful for all of your comments so far. I hope you enjoyed this quite steamy chapter.


	5. A date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the update of a new chapter took almost a week. Life is a bit busy right now, but I try my best to finish this story as soon as possible.

“Well, don’t you look nice,” Laura Tucker said to her son when she saw him coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt, dark blue jeans and a brown leather belt. He felt a bit awkward, but wanted a honest opinion anyway.

“Uh… Is there something I could improve?” he asked his mother.

“Well…,” she said and looked at him closely. Then, she undid the buttons on the cuffs of the shirtsleeves and rolled them up just below his elbows. When she was done, she turned him to look at the result in the mirror. “There, it looks manlier now, doesn’t it? You’re not a little boy anymore, after all.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Craig replied, and tried to smooth his hair a bit.

“So, when is that boy coming over?” Laura asked her son curiously.

“W-what? Who?” Craig asked, trying to sound as cool possible.

“The boy you’re meeting today,” Laura replied, and Craig blushed slightly. “You’re meeting with a boyfriend, right?”

“I-it’s not like that,” Craig said, and added, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Well, if it goes well, then who knows? I just want you to be happy,” Laura said with a smile and winked. “Your father, Tricia and I aren’t coming back from Denver until late, so try to behave, alright?”

Yes, he was going to behave. He was going to be a proper gentleman today, after all. He was properly prepared for Tweek coming over after their date, but just in case, he kept a few condoms in his wallet.

He looked at himself second time, and his mother wasn’t wrong about the shirt thing. His silhouette did look better, maybe even hot. He took a mirror selfie and posted it on his Instagram. Then, he took another one, this time only for Tweek.

_Hi_

_[image]_

_You ready?_

_😳_ _💦_

_Thanks babe_

_I’m ready soon i had a little problem_

_Everything alright?_

_Yes don’t worry!!!!!!_

_We’ll meet at the planetarium 1pm right?_

_Yes!!!!!!_

Craig made sure his pet guinea pig wasn’t in the middle of eating or sleeping and took her from her cage. He held her close to his face and bumped his nose against her soft fur.

“You are going to meet Tweek today, so be nice to him, okay?” he said to the ball of fur, who was wheeking happily as a response. “Daddy thinks he’s cool.”

He put Stripe back in her cage and prepared to leave. He checked his room one more, nothing too embarrassing was lying around. Though Tweek probably wouldn’t mind anything, as long as the thing didn’t scare the shit out of him.

He took a bus, and they met in front of the planetarium, Tweek being a little bit late. He was a little bit sweaty, and he was wearing his usual green shirt. The jeans seemed to be different than usual, perhaps a bit tighter. He was panting madly, and he looked like he was about to cry.

“I-I wanted to put on my new sweater, but when I was about to leave, I spilled my coffee all over it! And I forgot to iron the other good shirt, so I panicked so I just took what I’m usually wearing, I’m so—!”

“Tweek,” Craig stopped the blond’s rambling. Tweek didn’t say anything and looked at the other boy, who was smiling. “It’s okay. I’m just happy that you’re here.”

“I wanted to look— I wanted to try to look good for our date, but now I look like a mess,” Tweek sulked, and Craig shook his head. He wanted to put his hand on Tweek’s butt, but he wasn’t sure how the boy would react to PDA that bold, so he laid it on his waist. Tweek blushed and muttered, “People probably think you’re too good for someone like me…”

“I don’t give a shit what they think,” Craig replied bluntly, and asked, “So shall we go inside?”

He watched as Tweek presented the free tickets from his phone to the receptionist. He was nervous, but he did well. They got their paper wristbands, and they started exploring the place. Craig wanted to see the planetarium theatre as soon as possible, but before that they looked at the other things. When they found a miniature version of the solar system, Tweek looked at the planets intensely.

“I think Earth is beautiful,” he said in amazement, but then, added something extremely weird, “You know, I just watched this one-hour Youtube video about Earth being flat. It was interesting!”

“If you’re a flat Earther, I’m seriously going to leave right now,” Craig said with monotonous voice, and he wasn’t sure whether he was even joking. There were _some_ limits to his tolerance, and this one was reaching it.

“I-I don’t think Earth is flat! I’m just saying that the video was very fascinating!” Tweek defended himself, huffing in slight embarrassment. “You think I’m dumb, don’t you?”

“No, I actually do hold my expectations of you higher than that,” Craig replied with a laugh, and bumped his nose against the blond hair. “But you seriously should consider watching something else.”

He was feeling a little hungry, so he suggested eating something in the cafeteria before the show. When Tweek offered paying for his share, he was instantly taken aback.

“Tweek, you don’t have to—"

“No, it’s okay! I was the one who asked you out, after all!” Tweek assured, and then continued with a melancholic smile, “And it’s the least I can do. I know you didn’t want to go on a date with me, so…”

“Don’t be silly,” Craig said, accepting the offer anyway. “I’m really happy to be here with you.”

“Craig…,” Tweek uttered, and then made a genuine smile. “I’m… I’m really happy to be with you as well.”

After they had their lunch, they went waiting for the next planetarium show. But soon Tweek seemed to be extremely worried and started twitching nervously.

”Wait, Craig! Maybe this is not a good idea after all?” he said, and Craig looked at him with a surprise. Was Tweek not feeling well?

”Huh? Why the hell not?”

“Something bad might happen…,” Tweek replied, and now Craig was confused.

”What are you talking about?” he asked, and Tweek clutched his own shirt the same way he had done before when he was feeling anxious.

”I-I'm saying that place is dangerous! The star projector will hypnotize and brainwash you! You will become the pawn of them, it's all in MK-Ultra!” the boy started rambling, and Craig needed a moment to digest what he had just heard.

He knew by now that Tweek wasn’t doing this just to be cute. He was clearly worried about anything he could imagine, and it was limiting his life. Had Tweek always been like this, or when did it start? Did he get any help?

When Craig thought about it, there was very little he knew about Tweek. And while he wouldn’t have cared before, now the situation was different.

”Look. Nothing will happen, I promise,” he tried to sound as empathetic as possible. ”... Would holding my hand help?”

”Your hand...?” Tweek repeated and stopped grasping his shirt.

”I'll swear I won't let go. If I do then something is wrong, _then_ you can start panicking. Alright?” Craig said and offered his open palm for Tweek.  
  
”O-okay...,” Tweek said and accepted Craig’s hand. Craig could feel the blond’s shaking calming down a notch, even though now his own blood circulation was speeding up.

”Craig?” Tweek called, and Craig looked at him. He looked rather serene, and he was smiling. ”Thanks for doing this... You're a good person.”

”I'm nothing special. I just don't believe that conspiracy theory crap,” Craig protested. He wasn’t used to people flattering his personality, and Tweek seemed to value him more than necessary. Not that it didn’t feel good, but he just didn’t want to make a big deal out of himself.

”But... But it all sounds so real!” Tweek argued, and Craig didn’t blame him.

”It sounds real because the delusional people writing it give simple answers to complex problems,” he said, and Tweek seemed to be thinking about what he said.

”You're so smart, Craig... I wish I was more like you!” the blond said with admiration.

”Dude, you're fine the way you are. This world needs more people like you,” Craig said, feeling a bit awkward in this kind of situation. While he wasn’t used to being praised himself, he also wasn’t used to doing it to other people – it all seemed so fake, and he didn’t think you could do it genuinely unless you were a person like Butters Stotch. But he really did want to convey his feelings to Tweek.

”What do you mean?” Tweek asked curiously.

”I don't think it would be very fun to live in a world without creative and imaginative people. Just don't waste your talent in pointless crap that makes you feel worse. You could do so much more,” Craig muttered, and refused to look at the other boy.

”I'm not talented... I'm just a useless son of barista,” Tweek trashed himself, and Craig was starting to get pissed off. He now locked his eyes with Tweek, not letting the other boy focus on anything else around them.

”Tweek, I don't usually asspat people who say shit like that, but you seem to actually believe the crap you say about yourself. So listen carefully, because I'm going to say this only this once,” he started, and took a deep breath. ”You are talented and creative person, I can tell. You're more capable of than what you think.”

”C-Craig...,” Tweek said in awe, face flushed red. Then, he made a sad face, but seemed to be determined to tell something. ”A-actually, I’m-”

“That was fun! Those stars were pretty!” said the cheery voice of Butters Stotch, as the doors of the planetarium theatre opened. Craig watched in horror as it wasn’t just him, but also Stan Marsh – wearing his new pink shirt – and his friend Clyde.

“Craig would totally like that,” Clyde stated, and the first thing Craig did was dropping Tweek’s hand. Then, he hurried behind the closest corner, hiding himself. He wasn’t even sure why, but it was the first thing his brain told him to do.

”Craig?” said Tweek’s worried voice as the blond followed him. He seemed to be reaching his panic mode again. “D-did they get you?! I told you, it’s dangerous, and we didn’t even get in yet! Don’t worry, I will—"

”Calm down!” Craig hushed the rambling boy. ”I'm fine, I just…,” he continued, realizing that it was him who had to calm himself down this time. Why out of all places those guys were here, and why did he have such an uncool reaction to it? He gathered his thoughts, smiled and said, “It's nothing, sorry I broke my promise. I'm fine, I just suddenly had to go to bathroom.”

“Oh, if it isn’t Craig!” said Butters with a cheery voice, and Craig cursed himself. There was no point in hiding anymore.

“Why are you guys here?” he asked in annoyance and tried to avoid looking at Clyde.

“We are here to promote our camp activities. It’s really fun, we can get in all these cool places for free!” Butters replied with excitement and looked at Stan. “Isn’t it, Stan?”

“Yeah, it’s so great,” Stan stated sarcastically.

“Hmm… So that’s how it is,” said Clyde, and now Craig looked at him in defeat. His friend was looking at Tweek, and had an extremely satisfied smirk on his face. Now Stan noticed his companion as well.

“Hey, Tweek,” Stan greeted the blond boy. He probably still remembered him from their old days. “How’s it going?”

“Um…,” Tweek wavered, seemingly uncomfortable. He didn’t seem to be able to get any words out, and he was twitching like crazy. Then, he took a few steps back, and shrieked, “I-I’m— I need to go!”

It all happened to fast, and suddenly Tweek was running away.

“Tweek, what the fuck?” Craig yelled, losing the sight of his date.

“Is he—“, started Clyde, but Craig glared at him.

“Later,” he said bluntly. “I need to go.”

He tried to search Tweek around the building, find him from all the bathrooms and other possible hiding places, but he couldn’t find him. The place wasn’t that big, so the only option was that he left. When he gave up, he left the building, still trying to look for his date. However, there was no sight of him.

That’s right, Craig Tucker, at the age of 18 years, had been dumped on his first date. And it was done in front of his friends. Maybe Tweek _did_ have some kind of explanation, but to be honest, Craig didn’t care at the moment. He was pissed off, both at himself and Tweek. He had been ghosted before online, but this was different, this was someone he had grown to care about. This time his feelings were actually hurt.

He took the bus home and looked at his home screen.

No messages from Tweek.

When he felt like he wasn’t completely pissed off anymore, he wrote a message himself.

_Why did you leave?_

_It was for the best_

_What_

_Those people were your friends_

_So?_

_You were hanging out with me_

He felt his annoyance building up again. Why couldn’t Tweek just tell him straight what was wrong with him? He didn’t want or need this kind of drama in his life.

_I don't follow_

_I didn't want to be a bother_

_Being with someone like me is embarrassing_

_No it's not_

_Yes it is_

_Your friends would just think i'm a freak_

_You are a freak_

_And I don't give a fuck_

_It's okay_

That’s it. If Tweek thought that he could treat Craig however he felt like and brush it off it as “it’s okay”, then maybe they weren’t that good combination after all. Maybe he was right from the start, Tweek wasn’t his type and he wasn’t Tweek’s type.

_It's not okay I was dumped_

_On my first date_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_Sorry_

_Whatever_

_Are you angry?!?!?!?!?_

_Yeah_

That was his final message for Tweek, and he didn’t want to read any following messages. He turned off his notifications and put his earphones on, trying to find any music that wasn’t cheesy 80’s love songs. He tried to turn off his thoughts too, losing himself in the landscapes of Colorado he viewed through the bus window.

When he got home, he changed his clothes back to his usual blue sweater.

“Hey, Stripe,” he said to his pet moodily. “It’s just me. Your daddy was dumped.”

The guinea pig was focused on the hay she was eating, and Craig sighed. He slumped on his bed and stared at his ceiling. He was less pissed off and more depressed now. Why did this happen? He really liked Tweek, it would be a lie if he said they were still just mere fuck buddies. Whatever it was between them, he didn’t want to lose it this way. He just didn’t know what to do.

After a while he looked at his phone to check the time and turned on the notifications. There were several messages from Tweek, and even a couple of unanswered phone calls.

_Sorry!!!!!!!!! I'm really sorry! Please don't hate me!!_

_Sorry_

_Sorry_

_I alwasy ruin eveyrthing_

_I shoudl just be forver alone_

_I'm really happy you gave me a chance craig_

_I felt so good when you told me i'm capable_

_I felt so good when we kissed and did that thing_

_Please let's not end like thsi i was stupid_

_Have you bloecked me or are you jsut not replying_

_I should just die,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Craig looked at the stream of messages full of typing errors and remorse. Shit, he shouldn’t give up that easily, but Tweek seemed to be losing his mind there. But he didn’t want to end this with Tweek either. If he now continued being a passive-aggressive jerk now, it might really be the end of it all. He would go back to being a pathetic virgin with no dating life, except this time he would be remembering all the things he had done felt and done with Tweek.

_Don't die_

_I don't check my phone every minute_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_This was important!!!!_

_Tweek_

_Calm down_

_Do you hate me_

_No I don't hate you_

_I was just pissed off_

_I'm sorry too_

_Okay_

_I'm glad_

_Not because you were pissed off_

_Yeah I get it_

_Can I ask something else?_

_Sure_

_Is it okay if i call you?_

Nope, that was his limit. He absolutely hated phone calls, they were awkward as hell and by now his family knew it would be impossible to contact him that way. Clyde still didn’t get it, as he was trying to “teach Craig proper human behavior”. And right now, everything going on with Tweek would have made it just even more uncomfortable.

_Uuuuuhhh_

_No_

_Why,,,,,_

_I don't do that_

_Calling thing_

_I just want to talk_

_You don't want to?_

_We can talk_

_Just no calling_

_Okay?_

_Okay_

_I feel bad because I ruined our date_

_And i want to make up for it_

_What is done is done_

_We can still continue_

_You mean it?_

_Nah I'm just saying this_

_Of course I mean it_

_I want to continue our date_

_And then we'll fuck right?_

He raised his eyebrows at the bold request.

_Uh_

_Sure_

_Can i try give you a blowjob_

_Oh_

_Wow_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_You thnik i'm lame_

_Forget it!!!!!!!!!_

_It wasn't like me_

_Dude I'm fine with you being a perv_

_It's hot af_

_asdfghjkl_

_You can totally suck my dick_

_I might suck tho_

_!!!!!!!!!!_

_I meant as in be bad at it!!_

_Jesus i'm a mess_

He wasn’t happy just because Tweek was being sexually assertive again, but also because he felt utter relief. Wasn’t this their first fight? But they weren’t a couple… Did couples feel this way when they made up after fighting?

_You're cute_

_My parents aren't home_

_Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh_

_I don’t know how to get there,,,,_

_I’ll come to get you from Stark’s Pond_

_So get your ass there_

_Yes!!!!!!!!!!_

When he hurried to the same place where they met for the very first time, he saw Tweek, wearing a white shirt this time. Craig was instantly pulled into a hug, and he returned it with genuine affection.

“Craig!” Tweek cried and squeezed Craig’s body tightly. “I’m _so_ sorry, I-I just didn’t know what to do anymore, so I—”

“Hey,” Craig said, petting the other boy’s hair. “Calm down first, okay? I like this shirt, by the way.”

“Uh, I wanted to wear it after all, s-so I ironed it, oh Jesus I hope I didn’t leave the iron on!” Tweek panicked, took his phone and said, “I-I need to text my mom that she will check it!”

“It looks nice on you,” Craig said, and then whispered, “Though I’m afraid you won’t be wearing it that long.”

Tweek blushed and buried his face against Craig. Craig grabbed the blond’s hand and laced their fingers together like before the dramatic turn of events. When they walked towards the Tucker residence, they talked. About Tweek’s insecurities, about Craig not being the best at dealing with his own emotions, let alone someone’s else.

“I’m, ngh, I’m not good with people. I always feel like they want me gone, s-so I just do it before I get hurt,” Tweek explained his behavior, and Craig squeezed his hand. He thought about their first meeting, how he had been extremely rejecting towards Tweek. It all seemed so silly now, his crush on Token, his anger at petty things, his resistance of Tweek’s charm.

“I’m sorry,” he said, and Tweek made a confused look at him.

“Huh? It’s not your fault, Craig,” Tweek said, and Craig wanted to hug him again. Why was a kind person like Tweek so broken, when people like Eric Cartman managed to survive through anything? It was so unfair. “I’m just not fit to be with people.”

“Tweek…,” Craig started, but was lost at words. He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. He wanted to tell Tweek something, but he felt like he should think about it a little bit more.

When they arrived back to his house, he called his family just to make sure. When there was no reply, he noticed Tweek relaxing a little from his tense posture. The blond looked around him curiously as they went upstairs to Craig’s room, where he immediately spotted Stripe’s cage. He made a sweet “oh” sound and carefully tiptoed next to it, crouching on the floor.

“S-so, this is Stripe…,” he stated with admiration, and continued, “She’s so cute and fluffy.”

“You can give her a treat,” Craig said and handed Tweek a few washed dandelion leaves. The blond let the guinea pig munch on them from his hand, and she started making high pitched squeals.

“S-she started squeaking, did I make her mad?!” Tweek worried and stopped feeding her. Craig crouched next to him and gave his pet the rest of the leaves.

“Don’t worry, that’s wheeking. It means she’s excited,” he explained, and Tweek sighed with a relief. “She probably senses that you are a good person.”

Craig watched the other boy, who was genuinely interested in his pet. He felt incredible happiness and desire, and he placed his head on Tweek’s shoulder. He felt Tweek’s head leaning on his, and the giddy feeling he had been experiencing with Tweek a lot came back. He honestly wouldn’t have been disappointed just with snuggling and talking with Tweek, but he knew Tweek wasn’t here just for that. So, he kissed the blond’s cheek softly and gently started playing with his hair.

“So,” he started, and murmured, “I assume you’re the type who fucks on the first date, Tweek?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story this far. Please look forward the next one too!


	6. A lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig loses his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW.

Craig was kissing Tweek everywhere: his cheeks, his ears, his neck, and his lips. He was getting quiet mewls and chuckles as a response, and it was just too sweet. He was horny, and he was positive Tweek was feeling the same way. They both knew what they wanted, and they wanted it now.

Tweek wasn't some kind of one-night fling he had originally thought. Tweek was someone who needed a real relationship, with someone who was okay with his quirks and who tried his best to understand him. And to be honest, it started to irritate him thinking about that special someone being some random asshole.

“Bed, okay?” he suggested, and Tweek nodded. He was surprised to be pinned down on the mattress by the blond, who after straddling him started kissing his lips impatiently. The zipper of his sweater was pulled down, revealing the black cotton T-shirt he was wearing underneath. Tweek looked at him with fascination and pressed his face against his clothed pecs.

“I love this smell,” the boy said, sniffing the shirt all over. Craig hadn’t showered since the morning and he didn’t know what exactly made Tweek enjoy his body odor so much, but the natural scent of Tweek did make him feel light-headed. And the idea of Tweek getting excited because of his smell was such a turn on, so he wrapped his arms around the other boy’s head, keeping him in place.

“Oh yeah?” he asked with a cocky voice, checking whether Tweek was uncomfortable with this kind of play. It seemed to make the other boy even more eager, but his other arm let go as he started sliding his hand down Tweek’s spine, all the way on his butt. The tight jeans Tweek was wearing gave a new feel to it, and when Craig was slowly caressing the perky ass with his hand, Tweek raised his hips and arched his back. It’s like he was in heat, presenting himself for his mate.

“This off,” Tweek demanded as he inhaled the scent once more, rubbing his fingers underneath Craig’s shirt. Craig helped him to remove it, and after that started undoing the buttons on Tweek’s shirt. The skin underneath had several scratch marks, but Craig found him attractive nevertheless. He was feeling hot, and he wanted to feel more of Tweek’s skin.

“Take these off too,” he said and groped Tweek’s behind some more. While Tweek was taking off his jeans, he did the same, and now they both were wearing nothing but their underwear. His dick was already getting hard, and Tweek eyed his bulge while pushing him to sit down on the mattress. The blond started kissing him on the lips, and gradually moved his lips on the cheek, chin and neck. His hand was resting on Craig’s abdomen, tickling the skin with very light touches. Craig knew what was coming, and he really couldn’t wait anymore.

“Tweek,” he said impatiently, sounding huskier than he intended to. Tweek made a soft moan as a response, sounding very pleased doing this. He set himself between Craig’s legs, but still didn’t take the hard dick out of Craig’s boxers. Instead he examined it with his mouth and fingers through the fabric, which made Craig even harder.

“H-hey, I’m going to cum in my boxers if you keep doing that,” Craig warned and touched Tweek’s hair affectionately to message that he was still grateful for this service.

“I-if you want to take pictures, I’m okay with that,” Tweek stated in shy manner, and looked away. Craig smirked and bit his lip.

“Are you asking me to film you sucking me off?” he asked teasingly, and Tweek quickly shook his head. “That sounds tempting, but maybe some other time. For now, I want to focus only on you.”

Tweek nodded and peeled off the final piece of clothing that was covering Craig’s body. He looked at the solid penis in front of his face, savoring its musky scent.

“Amazing…,” the blond whispered, and Craig felt the hot breath against his dick. He noticed Tweek groping his own bulge through his boxers, and the sight was incredibly erotic. When Tweek finally grabbed the erection and kissed the tip of the penis, Craig hissed and felt his muscles tensing up for a moment. At first Tweek seemed to be unsure of what he was doing, but little by little he built up his confidence and did more daring licks and kisses, using his spit as much as possible to get the dick in his hand slick. Every once in a while, he gave the penis a few jerks so Craig’s precum could mix with Tweek’s spit.

“Do you like it here?” Tweek asked, swirling his tongue around the glans of Craig’s penis while staring straight into his eyes. It was the same look he had when they kissed for the first time, oozing with lust.

“Y-yeah,” Craig quivered his reply. It felt very different than masturbating, but when Tweek’s lips closed around his dick and swallowed almost the whole thing, he knew it was one of the best feelings he had ever felt. He really wanted to close his eyes and completely give in to the feeling of Tweek’s moist mouth around his dick, but he also wanted to watch the show in front of his eyes.

The lewd sounds of slurping and sucking filled the room, and Craig could feel the vibrations on his penis whenever Tweek let out a groan or moan. He could feel something building up, but he never managed to reach the climax, and the feeling of getting edged was starting to make his mind go numb. The stimulation got even stronger when his balls were being carefully fondled and sucked. He didn’t believe Tweek was doing it on purpose, but the pacing of the blowjob and jerking got faster and slower in irregular patterns, and Craig wasn’t used to someone else controlling the rhythm like this. He didn’t know how many minutes had passed, but at some point Tweek’s mouth stopped pleasuring him and he was panting for air.

“Ngh, it’s harder than I thought,” the blond whined, saliva running on his chin. “I-I’m sorry, my lips feel sore now…”

“You did great, it felt really good,” Craig comforted his partner, sighing in joy. “Thanks, babe.”

“I couldn’t make you cum,” Tweek said in disappointment, and Craig wrapped his arms around the blond’s back, dragging him on top of his naked body. Because Tweek seemed to enjoy cuddling and kissing a lot, Craig held him securely and started making out with him. He noticed the front of Tweek’s light blue boxers being soaked with precum, and gently traced his finger on the rock-hard shaft through the fabric.

“Did you get like this from sucking my dick?” he murmured against Tweek’s cheek, pulling down the boxers and watching as the streams of precum made a mess against the pale skin. He grabbed the incredibly warm and wet erection, making it completely slick with his strokes.

“Ngh… Yes…,” Tweek admitted with a whimper, trying to get friction against his dick as much as possible. “I liked it a lot, Craig…”

“That’s so fucking hot,” Craig breathed, watching as Tweek basically fucked his hand.

“C-Craig, I want to…,” Tweek started and got even redder than before, trying to find words for his desire. Then, he said very quietly, “I want to fuck.”

Craig brought his finger on the entrance of Tweek’s ass and pressed it gently.

“Here?” he asked with a low voice, and he could barely see Tweek’s nod.

“I have cleaned it, so…,” the blond said, burying his face against Craig. Craig wasn’t sure whose heart started beating faster, but he did know that everything about Tweek’s eagerness made him more and more excited, and he was going to have this boy all for himself.

“Fuck yeah. Wait a moment,” he said and sat up. He opened his drawer and took a back of condoms and a big tube of lube. He handed the lube to Tweek and said, “prepare yourself, I want to watch you.”

Tweek seemed to be a little bit bashful because of his partner’s request, but he opened the tube and poured a fair amount of lube on his hand. He was laying on his back now, and he was bending his legs in front of Craig. He placed his index finger on the entrance of his ass and made soft circles, stimulating the nerves. He made a pleading look at Craig, who started caressing the blond’s neglected dick.

It was obvious that Tweek wasn’t doing this for the first time, and Craig was curious just how far the other boy had taken playing with his ass. Craig wasn’t so familiar with it, but he knew that it needed lots of lube, so he took the tube and applied more of the liquid on Tweek’s anus.

“Ah… Hn…,” Tweek made sweet little moans when he inserted his finger inside his ass, and Craig felt the dick in his hand pulsating and dripping precum.

“Does being watched turn you on?” he asked, and Tweek closed his eyes.

“Hn, it’s embarrassing…,” the blond replied, and Craig made a soft laugh.

“What are you saying?” he asked and played with Tweek’s nipples a little. “Anyone would be happy with such a lewd guy.”

“I like it only with you!” Tweek protested, which made Craig feel strong satisfaction. Then, the blond added another finger and coyly asked, “do you… Do you like the pictures…?”

“Of you? Yeah, love them,” Craig replied, receiving a happy sigh from Tweek. He wasn’t lying, he hadn’t been interested in porn since he started collecting naughty pictures of Tweek. Something about them being personally for him made them much more exciting. “You make me cum so hard.”

“Th-that makes me happy…,” Tweek said and smiled. He looked so cute and sexy at the same time, and it would be impossible to guess what kind of side he was hiding behind his weird but cute demeanor. And he was showing this side of him only to Craig.

“Can I try?” Craig asked, moving his hand on top of Tweek’s. The other boy nodded and withdrew his fingers, letting Craig continue. “Tell me if I’m fucking this up somehow,” Craig muttered and started stimulating the skin on Tweek’s entrance with his lubed fingers. Tweek whimpered and pressed his body against the mattress, hands grabbing the sheets when the other boy’s finger was pushed inside him in slow circles, as gently as possible.

“It feels a bit different when it’s someone else…,” he explained, but didn’t seem to be in pain. Craig could feel the twitching around his finger. “Please, more,” Tweek sighed, and Craig tried to imitate what he had seen before. He slowly moved his finger in and out, and suddenly he felt fingers on his hair. He looked at Tweek, who still had his eyes closed, but he understood what he was asked to do. He tried to lean on Tweek’s hips for support, and with the other boy’s guidance he closed his mouth around the uncut penis. It tasted salty, but not bad, and he did enjoy the feeling of hard dick in his mouth. It was rather difficult to do so many things at the same time, and all the stimulation was making Tweek moan louder while the muscles around Craig’s finger were relaxing. Craig stopped pleasuring his partner and sat up.

“Tweek, I really want to fuck you,” he said, and Tweek opened his eyes. His face was very red, and he looked at Craig’s leaking erection. He got on his all fours, raising his hips suggestively.

“Um, like this,” he said, presenting himself to Craig. It was almost an obscene sight, as everything was clearly visible and it was almost like he was asking to be mated by Craig.

“Oh yeah, babe,” Craig huffed and took one condom out of its wrapping. Good thing he had practiced putting it on beforehand, and it was no problem especially when he was this hard. Then he took even more lube, coating his entire dick with it. He placed himself behind Tweek, grabbing the boy’s hips with both hands and rubbed his dick between the buttocks. When Tweek was making quiet pleads, he mumbled, “I’m putting it in.”

“Hngh…,” Tweek groaned when the tip of Craig’s dick pierced his ass. Craig tried to be extra careful, going in with very slow pace. He didn’t know whether the sounds Tweek was making now were because of pleasure or pain, and he got a worried for a moment.

“Should I stop?” he asked, not moving an inch.

“No!” Tweek protested, slightly pushing himself against Craig.

“How are you feeling?” Craig asked, hoping Tweek liked this. He thought it was fucking awesome, for sure.

“I’m fine, just give me a moment,” Tweek assured, and took deep slow breaths. Craig didn’t move until he was told, “you can keep going, just a little.”

“Say when it’s too much,” Craig said and kept pushing in. He knew he wasn’t going to get it all the way in, but he was unsure how far he should go.

“E-enough,” Tweek said, and Craig stopped going any further. He wanted to see Tweek’s face, but it wasn’t possible in this position. He looked down and saw his dick being about half-way inside his partner. “Ngh, your dick is inside me… Amazing,” the blond said in euphoria, which made Craig feel relief. Tweek’s dick was still hard, which gave Craig a boost to his confidence.

“Yeah, I love it,” he said, and was trying to control his urge to start fucking Tweek senseless right there and now. “I’ll start moving now, okay?” he asked, which Tweek approved with a lusty “yes”.

He was more excited than ever, and the tight friction on his penis was too much. It had already been teased to its limit before, and so it was all over with just a couple of thrusts. He couldn’t fight it back: he let out a low “fuck” and felt himself releasing inside the condom. It was good, so good, but he knew had fucked up.

“Did you—”

“Fuck, sorry,” he hastily apologized after coming back from his orgasm, pulling out quickly. He peeled off the condom, closed it with a knot and threw it in the trash. Tweek turned around and sat down, his dick still erect. At least Craig hadn’t ruined that. He wiped off the sweat on his face and sighed. “This is pretty embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry! It’s because you felt good, right?” Tweek comforted him, and next he was pulled into a hug while his hair was getting gentle pets. God, this boy was irresistible.

“Yeah… You felt too good, babe,” Craig mumbled and tried to not sound completely pathetic. Tweek grabbed his face and bumped their noses together.

“I’m glad,” he said with a smile, and Craig was pushed against the mattress again. “I want to kiss more,” Twek demanded while straddling Craig. Was he feeling more confident now? The way he was kissing and caressing Craig strongly implied that he wanted to try again, and Craig wasn’t sure if he could do it so soon. But Tweek was tempting, and Craig was a young and horny, no longer virgin boy. He decided to give in to the utter pleasure and wrapped his arms around the body on top of him.

They spent long time just kissing and touching each other, and the more Craig felt his energy coming back, the more he felt the need to take back control. At some point he had rolled Tweek over and crawled on top of him, which the blond was not resisting. Tweek was gently teasing his dick, which wasn’t too sensitive to touch anymore.

“It’s… It’s getting hard again…,” the blond said between their kissing, sounding genuinely amazed.

“Want to try it again?” Craig asked, looking down at his partner whose eyes were full of pure desire.

“Yes,” Tweek replied immediately, but this time didn’t turn around. He lifted up his legs and pulled them apart for his partner. “Like this, I want to see you,” he said, and Craig took out another condom. After lubing his penis, he took his pillow and put it under Tweek’s lower back.

“You have to help me here a bit,” he said, and Tweek reached out to guide his erection inside him.

“Here,” the blond said, and when the tip was on his entrance, pushing inside him, he made a loud moan. “Oh, yes…”

The position allowed Craig to see Tweek’s face now, and he couldn’t look away. Tweek looked happy, so happy and satisfied that he was getting Craig’s dick again, and that sight really made Craig lose control. He started pushing in and out, he wanted to be gentle, but Tweek’s wails of pleasure were encouraging him to go harder and faster. He wasn’t thinking anymore, and neither was Tweek. He was just fucking him, enjoying the sounds and faces the other boy was making.

“Your dick is so hard,” he said huskily, grabbing the dick between them. He tried to crouch as close Tweek’s body as possible, lifting the legs on his sides on his shoulders. Tweek immediately reacted with a wail.

“I-it feels so good like this, mnh…!” Tweek moaned, and whenever Craig’s dick was pushing inside him, he cried out in deep pleasure. The sounds increased when Craig started jerking off his dick while fucking him. “Craig, fuck!”

“Yeah, you sound so fucking sexy like that,” Craig murmured, all the dirty things he could say to Tweek flashing in his mind. “Are you going to cum for me, babe?”

“Yes, yes, I’m— I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Tweek was crying out between his moans, like he was really in heat, and Craig saw his eyes rolling up as his cum was spurting between their bodies. Craig knew he should have stopped, but he couldn’t, and he kept fucking the blond.

When Tweek started making more uncomfortable sounding whines, Craig managed to stop his movements and pulled out. He watched the blond basking in his post-orgasm bliss, making soft whimpers as he was riding it down. He leaned down and nuzzled their noses together, asking for a kiss with a light peck on the other boy’s lips. His request was accepted as Tweek wrapped his arms around his neck, dragged him on top of his limp body and opened his mouth for a deep kiss.

“You’re still hard,” Tweek whispered when their mouths parted, lightly touching the still coated member.

“Tweek, p-please,” Craig begged, he needed to feel something on his dick again. Tweek took off the condom and started giving Craig’s dick firm strokes. “Fuck yeah, so good babe, I’m going to cum again soon.”

“I want to see,” Tweek said with determination, moving his body so he could stick his face against Craig’s penis. He put it in his mouth again, sucked on the tip, then started bobbing his head up and down while jerking it off as fast as he could.

“Shit, shi—!” Craig grunted when he felt himself cumming again, and Tweek took the dick out of his mouth. It started erupting on his hand, and he tried to catch some of the cum on his tongue. “Fuck, you’re so…,” Craig made a euphoric laugh when he watched the lewd sight in front of him. There wasn’t that much semen left, but it was enough to make a mess on Tweek’s lips and face. Craig was trying to calm down for a moment, and then he finished his sentence with his most honest feelings that moment, “you’re so perfect.”

Tweek looked at him in awe. Then, he smiled and slumped next to Craig. His body was immediately gathered in the other boy’s embrace. They were both sweaty, and they should have taken a shower right now, but they were too exhausted to do anything else than cuddle up and stare at each other.

“How are you feeling?” Tweek broke the silence. He seemed a bit coy again, but still very relaxed.

“Like I just came twice in a row,” Craigh laughed and let out a yawn. “Sorry, I’m so tired. And I feel great.”

“I… I feel great too. I am so happy,” Tweek said with earnestness, and snuggled closer to Craig.

“We’re going to nap now, and you’re staying right here,” Craig demanded, not letting the other boy leave. Tweek probably wasn’t going to, but he knew he wanted to wake up next to this boy. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was probably the worst idea ever to take a nap now, but he needed it.

“Mmhn,” was the response, though Craig wasn’t able to even comprehend anything anymore. He was incredibly tired, but also in pure bliss. He couldn’t fight back anymore, and he was falling fast asleep.

When he woke up, Tweek still in his arms, he looked at his clock again. It had been two hours. They had left the lights on, and suddenly he the felt urge to pee. He noticed Tweek sleeping peacefully. It was hard to believe that this angelic creature had just milked his cum a couple of hours ago.

He stood up as quietly as possibly, took a clean shirt and pair of boxers from his closet and tiptoed to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror: he looked like a mess, but nevertheless a mess who had finally had sex. And hopefully kept doing it. He wasn’t sure whether he even wanted to do it with anyone else than Tweek anymore. It felt like there were so many things to discover between them.

When he came back, Tweek was sitting next to Stripe’s cage, wrapped in a blanket and looking a bit anxious. His hair was sticking everywhere, and he looked so vulnerable.

“Hey, sorry, I was just in the bathroom,” Craig apologized and sat next to him, petting his head. He had brought two big glasses of water, and Tweek gulped his serving down right away. “I’m not sure when my parents are coming back, but you are staying the night, right?” Craig asked with hopefulness, not even caring how awkward the next morning with his parents would be.

When Tweek approved his suggestion, he let the blond take clean underwear and T-shirt from his wardrobe. It was the one with Red Racer, which he usually would treat as his untouchable treasure, but Tweek got a special permission. While Tweek was in the bathroom, he made a few sandwiches for them and cut pieces of fresh cucumber for Stripe. Water and sandwiches, he wasn’t exactly the most romantic guy out there.

“Sorry, no coffee,” he said when he came back to his room with the sandwiches. Tweek was sitting on his bed, wearing his clothes. The blond seemed to be completely awake anyway, Craig didn’t know where he got all that energy. They ate in silence, and Tweek seemed to be thinking about something.

”Craig, can I ask you something?” he suddenly asked, sounding serious. Craig gestured him to go ahead. ”Why did you get so weird when you met Stan, Butters and Clyde?”

Craig stopped breathing for a moment.

”... You know Clyde?” he asked suspiciously.

“W-well, it’s a small town, isn’t it? I just know his name,” Tweek explained, looking nervous.

“… I guess,” Craig said, since it was true South Park wasn’t that big town. “I just didn’t want him to make any assumptions, I know he’s going to tell Jimmy and Token about my so-called boyfriend. Don’t even care anymore, though,” he said, which also was true. Let people talk whatever they wanted.

“Do you mean Token Black?” Tweek asked curiously.

“Wait, you know him too?” Craig asked, though there probably wasn’t a family in South Park that didn’t know the Blacks. Their mansion had gained the reputation of a sight-seeing attraction.

“He’s rich and smart, of course I know him…,” Tweek said, and then continued, “so you are close.”

“Why, you don’t think I’m good enough for someone rich and smart?” Craig joked, but Tweek was still looking serious. “You’re right though, he’s totally above my level. I actually had a huge crush on him since I realized I’m gay,” he opened up about his first love, which probably wasn’t even relevant in his life at this point.

”That... That makes sense,” the blond said with a sad voice.

”What does?”

”That he's your type,” was the reply. Something about Tweek had changed. ”You didn't give me an answer when I first asked you that. But now I get it. You like smart guys like that.”

”Can we just drop this discussion? It was just a stupid crush that should be forgotten,” Craig said indifferently.

”You're right. I should probably leave,” Tweek said bluntly, taking off the shirt he was wearing.

”Why?” Craig asked, feeling his stomach twisting. This wasn’t good at all, and he had to do something quick.

”I just have stuff to do,” Tweek mumbled, but Craig wasn’t buying that.

”You just suddenly remembered it?” he questioned with a hint of annoyance in his voice, but Tweek didn’t he look at him. He calmly put on his own clothes and ran his fingers through the untamed hair.

”My dad needs me to help with something. I wasn’t supposed to stay the night anyway,” he said, and now Craig fully realized that he was actually going to leave. Right now, when everything had been so perfect just a moment ago.

”Bullshit. Did I do something?” Craig asked, suddenly feeling insecure. Quietly, he muttered, ”you didn't like the sex?” which he hoped wasn't the case. Because he was absolutely sure that Tweek had liked it just as much as he did.

”No, it was good! Really good!” Tweek assured and tried to make a weak smile. ”I'm so lucky I got to do with you. But I really should just go,” he said, and his voice was cracking. He was moving towards the door of Craig’s bedroom, but Craig grabbed his arm, blocking his path.

”Tweek, don't do this again. I can't read your thoughts, and I want to know if something is wrong,” he said, hoping he could stop the other boy before another weird fight. When Tweek looked at him, he uttered a desperate “please.”

”Craig...”

”I won't let you leave before you tell me.” It was probably too much, but he wanted to solve this right now. Tweek sighed again and looked down.

”It's just... I like being with you so much, but it also hurts,” the blond said quietly, and started sniffing. ”And right now it hurts so much I can't bear it anymore.”

”Why, did I do something?” Craig didn’t know what to do, but he felt like he had made Tweek cry, and he hated that feeling.

”No, you didn't do anything! It's just me...,” Tweek protested, and now Craig rolled his eyes. ”Look, I'm not saying this just to get rid of you. I promise. I’m just not feeling well.”

”Tweek—"

”I should just go now. I'll text you when I get home, okay?” Tweek said and started preparing to leave again. It was impossible to stop him at this point, and Craig gave up. He let go of Tweek and tried to stay calm. Tweek added, ”you don't have to reply, though. I understand if you won't.”

”... Okay. I will,” Craig said with extremely disappointed voice. He tried to kiss the other boy on the cheek, but it was dodged, as his guest was already leaving. Despite the utter hurt he was feeling, he yelled after him, “see you later!”

And then, he was alone. What just happened? Why it happened? Was it always going to be like this Tweek?

He was in his bed, and waited exactly one hour, but there was no text from Tweek. He knew he was not going to get sleep before he got one.

_Hey_

_Hi_

_You didn't text_

_I got worried_

_Sorry_

_I did mean to_

_I’ll return your underwear after i wash them_

_I'm going to sleep_

_Just wanted to say good night_

_Good night_

_And sex was really good_

_I wanna do it again_

_With you_

_Yeah_

He felt sick. Tweek was responding, but it all felt so cold.

_Tweek is something bothering you?_

_Please tell me_

_I wanna help if I can_

_Things are just kinda weird right now_

_Don't worry about it_

_If you say so_

_Night babe_ _❤_

But he did worry about it, and sent Clyde, Token and Jimmy one last message.

_Hey wanna see tomorrow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid the final chapter will take some time because of my busy time. But it will come, sooner or later!


	7. A boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and I'm sorry the update of this chapter took longer than it was supposed to take. I had very busy month, but it's all good now. So please enjoy the final chapter of this fic!

“… I hate to admit it, but this is pretty good,” Token said, when he tasted the meal cooked by Clyde.

“I told you, I’m a good cook!” Clyde said with a smug smile on his face. “Who do you think had to take care of all the housework after my mom died?”

“Y-y-you are like a h-housewife,” Jimmy said with a wink.

“That’s creepy, Jimmy,” Craig said. They had gathered at Clyde’s home after Craig’s request to meet. He just wanted to think about something else than Tweek.

”Speaking of wives… So you're not telling us, huh?” Clyde asked, looking at Craig.

”Telling what?” Craig asked, even though he knew what his friend was talking about. Did he want to talk about it? He wasn’t sure. He did want to know more about Tweek, but wouldn’t it be wrong to do it behind his back?

”About your new date! You dare to do all that behind our backs!” Clyde said, and added, “yes, I told the guys already.”

”... It's none of your business,” Craig muttered, stuffing his mouth with the meal in front of him and making Clyde huff in disappointment.

”I'm curious though. How did you end up dating Tweek Tweak?” Token asked. ”He doesn't seem to be your type.”

It made Craig feel slight irritation that Token acted as if he knew what Craig's ”type” would be. Who was to say Tweek wouldn't be his type? He was cute and quirky, kind and lewd, everything you could ask for. 

Oh, right. Craig is the one who said that first.

”Why do you know him? Why does he know you?! Am I the only one who doesn't know anything?” he questioned, sounding more pissed off than he was supposed to. He just didn’t know what was going on anymore.

”He remembers me? Oh, whatever,” Token wondered, and continued, ”and yeah, dude, he kind of went to the same high school with us.”

That’s an answer Craig wasn’t expecting.

”He... He did?” he asked, calming down a little. He needed to hear this. He needed to _know._

”Dude! You don't even know that about your boyfriend!” Clyde interfered. The other two boys seemed just as surprised.

”H-he's not my boyfriend,” Craig insisted, though he was blushing. Clyde rolled his eyes. ”It's complicated, okay?”

”See? This is exactly what I meant when I said that you will never find anyone if you refuse to step outside of your comfort zone. You would remember him if you actually paid attention to the people around you,” Clyde nagged, leaving Craig speechless. He wasn’t _that_ absent-minded, right? He just didn’t have time to think about anyone else before, he had his crush on Token and everything. There’s no way he could have missed a guy like Tweek at school.

”I c-can't blame C-C-Craig though. Tw-Tweek j-j-just stopped going to s-sch-school,” Jimmy explained, making Craig’s head spin. Was Tweek at the same school with him just for a while? Why did he transfer to Jefferson then?

”Yeah, I wonder what happened to him?” Token asked, which made Craig grateful.

”He dropped out and apparently hasn’t been going to school since then,” Clyde replied indifferently, like it was completely normal thing. But it wasn’t normal, why would Tweek drop out? And what did it mean, he hasn’t been going to school at all?

”What?!” Craig exclaimed, and his friends made surprised looks at him.

”You remember how my dad had that weird phase when he wanted to re-marry and dated lot of women?” Clyde asked, and Craig gave a slow nod. ”You see, one of them was a teacher from our school, and once when she got too drunk she told my dad who told me.”

As expected of South Park, there was no such concept as privacy despite Strong Woman’s efforts.

”Why didn't you tell us earlier?” Craig asked.

”Dude! How am I supposed to know that you suddenly care about some random guy? You never care about anyone!” Clyde protested, and added, ”I didn't even know he was gay!”

”P-p-poor guy,” continued Jimmy. ”I u-u-used t-to have mu-mu-music classes with h-him, h-h-he was ta-talented.”

”He was a super weird fella,” Clyde remarked, and Craig wanted to hit him.

”Shut the fuck up, Clyde,” he said dryly. “And stop saying “fella”, you’re starting to sound like Butters.”

”How cute, Craig is standing up for his darling!” Clyde teased, making Craig grunt. ”But that's what he is, right? It's not a bad thing. So when is he coming back?”

“I…,” Craig wanted to say something, but he felt like he didn’t know anything at all anymore. Should he be mad at Tweek? Should he not trust him? What should he do?

He had to see Tweek.

“I have to go,” he finished his sentence, and stood up.

“Craig,” Token said with a very soft voice. “I don’t know what exactly is going on between you and Tweek, but try to understand him,” he continued, like he knew what was going on in Craig’s mind.

“… You don’t have to tell me that,” Craig said, because all this time he had done nothing but trying to understand. Why did he start doing it in the first place? Tweek was… What was Tweek to him? What Tweek _wanted_ them to be?

When he got home, he immediately sent a text to Tweek.

_Hey_

_Hi_

_Are you busy_

_No_

_Then can we meet_

_I want to talk about something_

_,,,,,,,,,,_

_Don’t say you’re busy now_

_Please?_

_Okay_

_I can come over_

_For a while_

_The door is open you can just come to my room_

He was waiting on his bed when he heard a knock.

“C-Craig, I’m coming in,” a meek voice warned behind the door of his room. A blond head peeked in to make sure that nothing too private was being interrupted.

“Hey,” Craig said and smiled as gently as possible. “Come here,” he said and patted the bed he was sitting on. Tweek did as he was told, and even though he seemed very nervous, he started kissing Craig. Craig wanted to keep going, but this wasn’t what they were supposed to do here. Gently he pushed the blond away from him and asked, “what’s up?”

“I-I want to have sex!” Tweek suggested hastily, clearly wanting to avoid any kind of serious discussion with Craig. But Craig wasn’t going to be bribed with sex, no matter how good that offer might have sounded to him.

“Tweek, I didn’t ask you here to do that,” he sighed, making Tweek sulk.

“You don’t want me…,” the blond said and looked down.

”Tweek,” Craig said with a serious voice, ignoring the other boy’s sulking. ”Why didn't you tell me you have dropped out?”

Tweek froze and looked shocked.

”Uh...,” he started while fiddling with his shirt, like he always did when he was nervous. ”I didn't think it was important,” he replied, which annoyed Craig a lot.

”But you lied to me, you told me you go to Jefferson. Did you know who I am right from the start?” Craig demanded answers, maybe too harshly. But he had to hear the truth from Tweek himself.

“I… I had seen you at school. But I always tried to avoid people as much as possible,” Tweek said with a shaky voice. Then, he suddenly looked more determined and made a deep sigh while standing up. ”Look, you were so sure that I'm at school like the rest of you ideal people, so I didn't want to disappoint you. Do you know how hard it is to talk about it when everyone already has expectations of you?” he ranted, and Craig could hear his voice cracking. He saw tears forming on the blond’s eyes, and when Tweek noticed this, he turned around. ”There, happy?”

Now that Craig thought about, he had always expected from the beginning that Tweek did go to school. But that’s normal, right? Dropping out of college wasn’t that unusual, but Craig had never even considered that Tweek could be a NEET at his age. And somehow Tweek had thought that there was no other option than let Craig keep thinking that way.

But Craig could fix this.

”Hey,” he said softly and stood up to hug Tweek. ”I'm sorry I hurt you when I asked that. I seriously didn't think about it at all,” he explained, feeling Tweek shaking in his arms. ”Can you tell me why you did it?”

”I wasn't hurt, Craig! It doesn't matter! Nothing matters!” Tweek protested and pulled himself away from Craig’s embrace. Now he looked at Craig furiously, like he was an animal that was ready to attack. ”We're just sex friends anyway, so don't pretend like you care!” he said, which hurt Craig. This was actually the most Craig had ever cared about another living being that wasn’t a pet, so Tweek just dismissing it this way felt unfair.

”Tweek-”

”I'm just a loser! Yeah, I am a high school dropout! Maybe just for once in my life I wanted to be seen as something else, and then you didn’t seem to know that I’m the freak of this town, so it just felt like a good opportunity,” Tweek rambled with angry voice while letting the tears flowing on his face, and then let out a cold laugh. “Does it disgust you that you were fooled to go out with a good-for-nothing guy like me?”

”Tweek, I don't care about that! I just want to know what happened!” Craig tried to reason with the other boy, but it seemed to be pointless when he was being this emotional. Was this Craig’s fault, or was it just impossible for the two of them to understand each other?

Should he… Should he just give up?

”It's none of your business!” Tweek yelled, and continued, ”it's because I'm an anxious mess! I'm too dumb to keep up with the classes! Everyone has already decided what they want to do after high school, but to me even a simple math test is impossible to go through!”

He stopped when Stripe seemed to be panic a little, and he looked guilty.

”Look what I did now. Even Stripe hates me.”

“No she doesn’t, she’s just—"

”Whatever,” Tweek interrupted Craig, took a deep breath and then said flatly, ”I need to go.”

Craig wanted to stop him, to embrace him so tightly so he couldn’t leave, but it didn’t feel right. He didn’t even know what he would say, he had absolutely no idea what he _should_ be saying.

After Tweek left, he took Stripe from her cage and did what he always when he wanted to comfort himself: place her on his chest and pet her until she started making satisfied noises.

“You don’t hate Tweek, right?” he asked his pet, who was smelling his shirt to find something delicious to eat. “You have so much in common. If you were a human, you two would be best friends.”

Friends. Tweek had made it quite clear that he didn’t have any. Could he have stayed in school if he did have even one friend? Why did his parents let him drop out? Were the teachers so incompetent they couldn’t make the situation any better?

Tweek genuinely seemed to think that he was absolute human scum. But Craig had seen that it wasn’t so, he had seen the books and plants in his room. So, he was a little bit different, so what? It’s not like all the other people had their shit together, not all people were like Kyle or Token.

Token was someone who always had his shit together. Craig knew that there was no need to worry about him. Token was _easy_ to hang out with, because he didn’t get involved in weird shit and he also knew how to take care of himself.

That’s what Craig used to think that he wanted. Easy life, without any unnecessary drama or difficult people. But something had changed since he met Tweek. It couldn’t be just because he was cute and lewd, he just made Craig feel very comfortable despite all the things going on with him. And that feeling hadn’t changed.

When Stripe started making hungry noises, Craig put her back in her cage and fed her. He was determined to solve things with Tweek right now, so he went downstairs, took his coat and headed outside. He tried texting to Tweek to ask where he was, but there was no reply. The message was marked as read nevertheless, which made Craig groan.

_The shit I put up with._

He decided to check the coffeehouse first, since Tweek might have been at work. When he stepped inside, he saw a beautiful woman with brown bob cut and green dress.

“Welcome to the Tweek Bros,” she greeted with a gentle voice. She must have been Tweek’s mother. Her calm presence was much like Tweek’s father, and it was a miracle they were related.

“H-hello ma’am,” Craig greeted her awkwardly. This woman was his… _Almost_ mother-in-law? No, that wasn’t it, but he still felt awkward. “Is Tweek here?”

“Who is asking, dear?” the lady asked while brewing coffee.

“C-Craig Tucker.”

“Oh, I have heard about you,” she said in delight and stopped what she was doing. That was probably a good reaction. “Thank you for being my son’s friend.”

“Is he here?” Craig repeated his question, trying to sound as polite as possible. He hoped he didn’t give a bad first impression, even though he kind of wanted to ask her about Tweek’s school situation.

“No, I think he’s at home,” Mrs. Tweak replied, and asked, “did you try calling him?”

“He doesn’t answer me, I…,” Craig started, not wanting to say that didn’t do phone calls. Then, he said quietly in defeat, “I don’t know what to do. He thinks he’s not worth my time or something, I don’t know…”

“My…,” Mrs. Tweak said, and gestured Craig to sit down. “Craig, are you aware of Tweek’s… situation?” she asked carefully, clearly not wanting to reveal too much.

“Do you mean how he’s a high school dropout?” Craig asked, hoping he didn’t sound inconsiderate, but she just nodded. “W-well, I am now. And I don’t think he likes it,” he said, and Mrs. Tweak sighed. She handed a cup of coffee for Craig, which Craig accepted despite not really asking for it.

”My son... He's a good boy, but he has lot of baggage,” she started explaining, and Craig listened carefully. ”I can't help but blame myself, me and my husband didn't do our best to help him. Sometimes I think we just made it worse.”

”What happened with him?” Craig asked and took a sip of his coffee. The flavor was very similar to the one Tweek always brewed, and he smiled just a little bit.

”At first, it was skipping classes. But that's what all high school boys do, right? We thought he might be going out with his friends and let it slide as long as he was doing well with his grades. Then it was sleeping in, he often said he wasn't feeling well. Sometimes my husband took advantage of it and made Tweek to come here when skipped school.” Mrs. Tweak took a pause, and then clarified, ”he can't serve customers, but he works in the basement.”

”When we realized things weren't as well as we thought, it was too late. He had failed too many classes, and he was able to get sick leave for a while. But, in the end… He had no other option than to drop out,” she continued with now lower voice. Then she looked at Craig and smiled a bit. ”I'm still positive he can start over again, but now it's too early. He's still going through his intervention in Jefferson.”

So Tweek _did_ have business in Jefferson.

”Was... Was Tweek bullied?” Craig felt sick. What if Tweek was bullied in sophomore year, but Craig just didn't notice it because he was too damn uninterested to even notice his existence? Was he lonely? Could Craig have done something earlier to prevent this?

”Hmm... Was he, now? To be honest, I can't be sure. He doesn't reveal much about his life to us,” Mrs. Tweak said. She had called Craig Tweek’s “friend” earlier, so Craig wasn’t sure whether she knew about Tweek’s sexuality either. ”But his troubles go further than that. He's been seeing a therapist since he was a child. Sometimes I think he just lives in own little world. He tends to blame and punish himself for lot of things,” she kept venting out, never dropping her calm presence. Craig wasn’t sure whether it seemed like she had already given up or not, but there must have been a reason why she was telling him all this.

”Ma’am, I want to help Tweek,” he pleaded, and added, ”but I don't know how.”

”You're a good boy, aren't you?” Mrs. Tweak said with a smile, making Craig blush. ”But you're already doing more than enough. I haven't seen Tweek being this lively in ages. That he finally has a real friend... I feel nothing but gratitude for you. Just keep doing what you've been doing so far.”

This made Craig almost embarrassed. He had never considered himself someone who might actually help people and bring good things around him – he wasn’t like Butters. He had always felt quite apathetic about people’s problems. So how was he suddenly seen as someone like that?

”I think I already ruined everything. He doesn't want to talk to me,” he said, looking down, but Mrs. Tweak shook her head.

”Oh, dear. Tweek is like that, he may not seem like it at first but he's very strong and stubborn boy. Once he decides something it's hard for him to let go of that thought,” she told Craig, who was very aware of this side of Tweek. ”Challenge him, Craig. Don't let him drown in his own thoughts. Be honest with him.”

“I… I’ll try my best,” Craig said, standing up. “Uh, thank you for the coffee and the chat, ma’am. I need to go now.”

“Good luck. Oh, and…,” Mrs. Tweak said, took something from the drawer and gave it to Craig. It was a key. “He may not open the door when he’s in a bad mood, but you have my permission to go in,” she assured and winked.

Craig took the key, thanked her and practically ran to the Tweak residence, his mind going through all the things he should say to Tweek. Or maybe he shouldn’t say anything at all, if he could just listen? All he knew was that he wanted to make Tweek comfortable around him.

Like Mrs. Tweak had said, no one came to open the door when he rang the doorbell. He noticed the curtains of Tweek’s room being closed, but there was a dim light coming through them. He took the key he got from Tweek’s mother and opened the door. The house was silent, and he went straight to Tweek’s room, knocking the door.

“Hey, mom—"

“Hey,” Craig replied, and Tweek, who was laying on his bed, shrieked in surprise.

“W-what are you doing here?! How did you get in?” the blond asked. His hair was messy and he looked like he had been napping and crying.

”I talked with your mom,” Craig said, and clarified, ”you know, about your... situation. With school and all.”

”Great,” Tweek said in annoyance, rolling his eyes. Then, he pulled the covers over his body. ”Well, then, you probably know everything already. No need to bother yourself with me anymore,” he stated coldly, and Craig sat beside him on the bed.

”Tweek, listen,” he said softly, stroking the blond hair. At least he wasn’t pushed away, as Tweek seemed to be okay with the touching. ”I have absolutely never thought you're a bother.”

”You told me I'm not your type. You didn't even want to get known to me at first,” Tweek protested, and it’s not like Craig could deny that. He had been kind of an asshole towards the other boy at first.

”... Okay, I have absolutely never thought that _after_ we started hanging out,” he said, which was the truth.

“Hmph,” was the reaction he got, which seemed at least somewhat positive.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked, and Tweek seemed to think over his question for a while.

“… No. Please, stay,” the blond finally replied, which made Craig sigh in relief. He adjusted his body to lay down next to Tweek, wrapping his arm around the boy. He inhaled the usual scent of Tweek, which made him feel enchanted all over again. They cuddled for a while, and Craig decided to stay silent for a while, waiting whether Tweek wanted to say something first. When there was nothing, Craig opened his mouth.

”I'm seriously happy that I met you, Tweek. I don't care about you being a drop-out. I just want you to be happy,” he mumbled against Tweek’s neck, making the blond shiver. “Can’t I try?” He was pleading now.

”You're doing it again.” Tweek sighed with a sad voice, but still leaned against Craig’s embrace.

”Doing what?” Craig asked, worried he had done something wrong.

”Being so nice to me. Making me fall for you when you don’t feel the same way about me,” Tweek explained, and Craig’s heartbeat was increasing rapidly. Then, Tweek turned around to face him, looking straight into his eyes. The blond took a deep breath and confessed, “I think I’m falling in love with you, Craig. And you should probably step back.”

”Uh,” was all Craig could say. His brain wasn’t working properly.

_Uh? Smooth, dumbass._

”S-sorry. I shouldn't have tried becoming sex friends when I knew I was fucked up. I wasn’t prepared for it to be this way,” Tweek said weakly, starting to shift away from Craig. ”People like me should just-”

”Tweek!” Craig said and quickly tightened his embrace to prevent Tweek from leaving. ”Can I say something?” he asked, and Tweek was silent. He was now avoiding Craig’s gaze. Craig gathered his thoughts and pulled the other boy to sit up with him. Then he grabbed Tweek’s both hands and tried not to squeeze them too hard.

”Hearing you say you love me... That makes me really happy,” he confessed and gave his best effort to keep eye contact with Tweek. He probably sounded awkward as hell, but he didn’t care. ”I-I can't say I understand how you feel. You have gone through a lot more than most of us. But you're here now, still fighting. Doesn't that make you a strong person?” he asked, and now Tweek was blushing.

”Y-you're not saying this just to make me feel better?” Tweek asked in amazement, and Craig snorted.

”Have you not learned anything about me? I don't do that shit,” he said, now feeling more confident. _Be honest with him._ ”I admit that the first time we met I wanted to just bail. I can now see how stupid I was. So thank you for sticking with an awkward guy like me, Tweek, and please continue doing so from now on too,” he spoke, realizing that it almost sounded like a proposal. But these were his genuine feelings for Tweek. Saying all this out loud felt good.

”I... I'm not like Token,” Tweek noted, but didn’t sound so serious anymore.

”Yeah, damn right you're not like him,” Craig said, because it was the truth. Because Craig didn’t need someone like Token, all he needed was right here in front of him.

”But you prefer guys like him. I'm just a downgrade, and you’ll always just compare me to him, and—" Tweek rambled, but Craig didn’t let him do that.

”Seriously? Ever since I met you, I haven't thought about Token at all. I don't know what happened, but I just stopped caring,” he explained, and hugged his lover. ”I... I'm not saying that what I'm feeling with you is _same_ as with him. But I know it's something stronger. And it feels so good and right.”

”You shouldn't waste your life with me,” Tweek mumbled. Craig response was to embrace him tighter. ”I might never be employed anywhere else than my dad's basement, Craig. Who knows if I can even go back to school. What if live on my parents' money and disability pension for the rest of my life?” he let out all his worries. It was heart breaking to hear how hopeless he considered his entire future.

”Do you want to go to school, Tweek?” Craig asked, as he wasn’t sure whether it was what Tweek wanted in the first place.

”At first, I didn’t…,” Tweek admitted, but then continued, “but now, I see it as a valid option.”

”Then you will do it. And I'll support you all I can,” Craig assured. ”And even if you fail, I won't abandon you. Okay?” he asked, looking at Tweek again.

”... Okay,” the other boy agreed in defeat, and Craig felt incredible happiness. While he was afraid he had promised something too big, it was a start for both of them. They stared at each other in silence, and Craig wasn’t sure what he should do next.

”So, uh,” he said when he noticed that Tweek seemed to wait for him to do something. ”Damn, this is awkward.”

”You can be pretty cute when you get like that,” Tweek chuckled, and Craig blushed.

”Shut up,” he muttered, receiving a small peck on from Tweek’s lips on his.

”You don't like talking in phone either because it's awkward?” the blond asked, and Craig groaned. ”See? Cute.”

”Tweek…,” Craig started, and then said, ”i-it’s okay for you to call me whenever you feel like it.”

He hoped Tweek would understand the real meaning of his words.

”I get a special permission?” Tweek asked teasingly, and Craig surprised him by burying his face on his shoulder.

”You're a special kind of person. To me, that is,” he confessed quietly, and felt Tweek’s hand on his hair.

“You’re special to me, too,” a gentle voice replied, and the soft strokes on his head sent shivers down to his spine. He lifted his face up and locked his eyes with Tweek’s. Then, the blond closed his eyes and leaned down for a kiss. It wasn’t a kiss of lust, but pure affection.

“I-I want to invite you over our next family dinner,” Craig blurted out when they pulled apart.

“Sure, I’d like that,” Tweek replied with a smile.

“A-and… And I want to introduce you to my parents,” Craig continued.

“As your… Sex friend?”

“N-no! As my…” He took a deep breath. He was going to say it. What he really wanted. “My boyfriend,” he said, and Tweek made the most beautiful smile Craig had yet seen on his face.

“Okay. You can do that,” Tweek accepted his confession, and they kissed again, this time deeper yet slower. Craig was pushed against the mattress, but their make out session never went further, as they both felt too overwhelmed to initiate sex right now. Even just snuggling made Craig feel utter content, as long as he could have Tweek in his arms. After a while, Tweek looked like he wanted to ask something.

“Um, this might sound weird, but… Can you take a photo of us?”

“Sure?” Craig replied and took his phone from his pocket. When he took a selfie of both of them, Tweek kissed his cheek. Craig looked at the photo, which admittedly was very cute. He showed it to Tweek, who seemed satisfied.

“You can post it on your Instagram,” Tweek said in slight embarrassment, hiding his face.

“What?”

“I-I want you to post it on your Instagram!” Tweek repeated against his pillow.

“Are you sure? I thought you don’t like—”

“It’s… It’s okay. Because I want people to know that you’re mine.”

Craig found Tweek’s jealousy rather endearing, so he opened his Instagram app, and wrote the description.

  _Me and honey_ _❤_

After uploading the photo, he put his phone back to his pocket. He felt it vibrating several times with new notifications, but he didn’t bother checking it for now. As he pulled the covers on them and snuggled closer against Tweek’s body, he let himself succumb to peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. I'm not completely satisfied with the ending, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. Thank you for all your kudos, comments and bookmarks!


End file.
